Come Back To Me
by Kari of Mindelan
Summary: Kel is tired of not being busy so she leaves to go off on her own adventure... 6yrs later she comes back and Tortall is not quite the same as she remembers...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope not TP if I was I would have money, a job and some really awesome characters… Song belongs to David Cook… its called Come Back To Me. **

**Come Back To Me**

**You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you**

**You say you're leavin  
As you look away  
I know theres really nothin left to say  
Just know i'm here  
Whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you**

**So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me**

**Take your time i wont go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you**

**Oh and i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me**

**And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me**

**I can't get close if your not there  
I can't get inside if theres no soul to bear  
I can't fix you i can't save you  
Its something you have to do**

**So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me  
Come back to me  
So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me**

**And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me**

**When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me**

It had been six years since Kel had left Tortall, six years since she even recognized who she was, and what she had been. Kel stood at the border of Tyra and Tortall she knew she was home and where she was meant to be. Kel turned to her companion and asked if he was ready.

His blue eyes met her hazel ones and they smiled into each other's eyes. They pushed their horses forward crossing the border in to the land they once called home. They both knew what lay ahead, and both hearts were heavy with the fears of what might be left of the kingdom they once knew…

**Six and a half years ago:**

Keladry of Mindelan was in love. She had never felt more alive, she and Domitan of Masbolle had become a couple after knowing each other for 7 years and they were completely in love.

Many would have said her life was perfect. But Tortall had been at peace for those years after the war with Scanra they had made many alliances and bandit numbers were decreasing. Many of the Knights and soldiers were retiring and returning home, the Kings Own was a quarter smaller then it had been during most of Lord Raoul's command. The number of jobs for errant knights was small and few in number and for the most part many of them now stayed at the palace or remained on their own fiefs.

Dom and Kel were also changing, Kel began to practice less and Dom began to leave earlier and come home later. They would always love each other, and they still were madly in love but neither was as happy as they had once been. Kel longed to be busy, to be useful, not stuck in the palace awaiting orders.

It was the night of a ball for the Tyran delegation that made Kel see how much she had changed… She had long known that she was discontent with what she was doing and she had been hoping for some action along a border somewhere just so she could stop feeling stir-crazy still there had been nothing. So Kel was staring at herself in the mirror at the red dress she wore thinking back to the first dresses she ever owned after Dom started courting her. Kel had even done the unthinkable and kept the one he had called his favorite. She went to the wardrobe and pulled it out, and she couldn't help but notice how much bigger she had been, and then she could see the tiny frays in the cloth when she had worn it with her daggers or even a sword belt.

Kel looked at the silk dress she wore now and she realized that she hadn't even contemplated wearing a sword with this creation. Kel knew in that moment that she had been lost… she had been without a purpose. She wanted out she had to be herself.

She had changed once Dom had started courting her. She stopped working out all the time and had changed it to once a day, she had let her brown hair grow longer, and she had slimmed down quite a bit, all for him; even though he had never once asked her too.

Kel sat on the bed in her room and cried the first tears she had cried in weeks, she felt lost and so as she sat there alone she made up her mind to go and become the Knight she had always wanted to be. She grabbed her sword and cut off her hair to the short crop it had been when she had first been knighted. She changed from the silken clothes to the rough and practical tunic. She grabbed her bags and gear and began to fill them for her journey. She didn't know where she would go; just that she had to leave.

Dom walked in to his and Kel's rooms to find her standing in an old pair of clothes and as he looked at her with confusion in his eyes Kel could only tell him that she was sorry, but she couldn't stay. She told him why and that she would come back when she was ready or if Tortall ever needed her.

Dom could only nod as she gave him a last hug and kiss and tears running down her face as she took one final glance at him and then left the room and the last human voice she heard as she left was

"Come back to me, Keladry, come back when you're ready and I'll be here."

Dom would in later months and years to come call himself several kinds of idiot. He knew he couldn't keep her, but the pain sometimes was too much for him to bear. Every day he knew that he was closer to her coming home, and he could feel that she would but he didn't know where she was, or how she was.

Kel's journey began as she left the palace gates. She rode Peachblossom and as they took the main road out of Corus, for the first time Kel remembered what it was like to feel the wind in her hair as she galloped away from her home to find out why she ever wanted to be a Knight, and maybe to go and find places that still need someone to fight for them, and someone to change laws….

**Well… this is going to be different from what I've written so far… Does it sound good… or really corny and overdone? Please Review and let me know what you think… I don't have anything prewritten this time so all those wonderful reviews will give me lots of encouragement to write faster…and hey if you have ideas send me some and I will see if I can fit them in!!!**

**~Kari**

**PS: (this chapter has been edited to fit with the rest of the story, so if you notice anything differnt that would be why:)) 4/21/09**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2…**

**Disclaimer: so not mine…I really wish it was…but nope**

**Come Back To Me**

________________________________

Dom sat in his and Kel's rooms for the rest of the night. He didn't move, didn't touch anything, until Neal came in the next morning.

"Dom have you seen Kel? I can't find her, and Peachblossom isn't in the stable…"

"She left" He whispered, the reality finally setting in and he put his head in his hands and turned to Neal the pain in his eyes… "She's gone"

Neal turned white and left Dom sitting there as he ran to go and gather all of Kel's friends who were at the palace.

They all met in one of the private rooms in the library a quarter of an hour after Neal had left Dom. The men he had assembled were Prince Roald, Merric, Owen, Faleron, Seaver, and some of the men from the Own

They were all confused as to what was going on, nothing had been explained and they were all wondering what could have possibly happened.

Neal walked in and looked into the faces of all the men he had assembled "Gentlemen we have a problem. The lady Knight has gone missing, she left last night and that's all I know"

"Well what makes Kel, run off on her own at night?" Merric asked

"Last time she did that it was for her refugees that were stolen by Blayce" Roald replied

"So we can rule out that she did it for the sake of rescuing somebody… maybe she went to go fight bandits?" Owen said

"You're wrong" said a quite voice from the corner no one had seen Dom enter and they each looked once in his eyes but nobody wanted to look at the haunted look in his eyes

"She left for Kel; she thinks that these years of sitting around have made her soft. She wants to go somewhere to be useful. She said she would come back..." Dom's voice broke as he tried to finish

"Does that mean she doesn't want to be found?" some one asked

"I think it does" Neal said and as the men nodded they hoped that she was only gone for a week or two, they had no idea what was coming.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Council that was called to discuss Kel's disappearance was much more formal then the one Kel's friends had put together. Prince Roald was present, as well as Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna, Buri, the Queen, King Jonathan.

"Jon is this any different then when I left to go south to the Bazhir after I was discovered?" Alanna was saying…

"Yes, Lioness it is. Everyone at least knew where you were and you had contacts. What does Keladry have?"

"Your Majesty, she is smart. She is also one of the best knights you have she could do quite well on her own. I do not think you should punish her for going, after all you didn't have any orders for her, and as a matter of fact neither did anyone else." Lord Wyldon replied

"Your right of course, I didn't have orders but we might have some very soon. What I am about to say goes no further out of this room either. There have been some omens and some signs from scrying that something drastic is coming to Tortall. We don't know when and we don't know what. All we know is that it will be bad, and that there is a prophecy about it in some of the old records. In fact that is where Numair is now, looking through scrolls for…."

"So what you mean to say Jon is that we are going to be in a type of war again, and one of our best fighters just left to go off on her own." Raoul said

Just then Numair burst into the room… "Majesty I found it, I found the prophecy for the events that the seer's might be seeing."

"Well, lets read it and see if it's anything worth paying attention to." Numair bowed his head and began to read from the ancient scroll he carried

"In a time when the Kingdom is at peace, things will be set in motion, things that can not be stopped. The rulers will fail to stop the tide from coming. And when it breaks over their kingdom it's destruction will be swift and terrible. The cities will be torn apart and homes and lives will be destroyed. There is no stopping this atrocity from happening if events do not come to pass... The protector must leave the kingdom freely she must not be forced and no one may travel with her or after her save for the Prince of the kingdom who must leave if he wishes to see his kingdom in one piece. The Protector and the Prince must become hidden from all who love them, and when they return together, the kingdom will be made safe. The old rule will fail and the Protector and the Prince will be forced to start a new Kingdom. Prepare your Kingdom; prepare your knights and your court. They must be ready if they are to attempt to help when the new rule returns. Do not fail your Prince. Do not fail your Protector. Be ready, the world is changing, the gods are fighting, and a new life is coming…"

"That's the last that is readable from the scroll Majesty" Numair explained "This was found to be dated a month or so before the decree that there were to be no more Lady Knights, they hoped to prevent this 'tide' from coming. Apparently it also explains what happened to all of the Lady Knights"

The men and women in the chamber sat in silence till Prince Roald finally spoke

"Father, I must leave. I will see this Kingdom in one piece, and I will not be responsible for it to fall"

The King looked at the Prince, a father looked at a son, a mage looked at a mage, and old man looked at a youth. Finally King Jonathon looked at his wife who had tears in her eyes she nodded ever so slightly. "Very well, Roald, you can go pack, we will see you off before you leave and we will have things to discuss with you then" Roald nodded and then left the room

"Jon, we should be scared shouldn't we" Alanna asked quietly

"Yes, Lioness we should be. I have very good reason to believe that soon we won't be apart of this kingdom anymore."

"We should start new recruiting for the Own, get it back up to the higher numbers" Raoul suggested

"The riders too" Buri added

"We may fail, but we will put up a fight until they come back" Lord Wyldon added

"But who do we tell, and how do we explain Roald leaving so soon after Kel's without talking about the prophecy." Thayet asked

"We should tell your councilors Jon, otherwise you'll never be able to approve the things that need to be fixed. I would personally leave out the mention of Kel though. I definitely wouldn't tell most of the kingdom however. In fact why don't you forbid them from going after Kel also, this will keep people from following

"We'll figure something out. Now if you will excuse me, Thayet and I need to go and tell our son good bye. I'll have someone send for you when we are ready to discuss what will be done tomorrow."

King Jonathan and Queen Thayet walked out of the rooms together holding hands, unsure of how much time the might have left together, and as they reached Roald's apartments they entered in and spent the rest of the evening with him.

________________

It was two bells past midnight when three cloaked figures went into the stables. Roald saddled Darkness and turned to his mother and father for the last time.

"I will find her father, and I will come back. I won't see this Kingdom fall I swear it to you."

"Roald, Your mother and I have never been more proud of you at this moment. We know it will be hard to be away when we will need you and Keladry the most, but it is a choice well made if this means that you can save the kingdom. You have our blessing and we pray that you will see us again. Go quickly, and come home when you can. Keep your selves safe and Roald we love you." Jon nodded once to his son and left and went out to the castle walls.

"Roald" Thayet said in her low voice " I would like to give you this before you leave, it should have been your bride's when and if you had ever chosen to marry, and if you and Shinko hadn't called it off, and if you find someone give this to her to show how you feel. I love you my son. Don't look back, no matter what, don't look back, you are doing the right thing."

Then she gave her son a hug and walked out to join her husband and as they walked up to the castle wall they saw a figure riding down the road from the palace, and he never looked back just like they told him not to…

**______________________**

**Right so I was writing this and all of a sudden I look up and I see this plot starting to form, and I just let if flow so tell me what you think. This is so not what I planned but it was just flowing…**

**Go look at chapter 1 again… I made some changes… that will help it makes sense with this chapter… **

**I promise we will have Kel in the next chapter and we'll have little bits of whats going on in Tortall as well… **

**Thanks for all of those reviews they were really great! So leave me some more and let me know what you think!!! **

**~Kari**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine :( really wish they were...**

**Come Back To Me:**

_____________________________________________

Kel had been on the road for four days she had gone quite a distance, she only stopped to eat and to rest Peachblossom. She had never really taken the time to look at the world around her, and as she traveled she looked at all the trees and the flowers and the open fields, and she noticed all the wildlife that was thriving hidden from those who only gave the trees a passing glance unless they were hunters.

There was one thing Kel couldn't get rid of and that was a feeling of being watched. Kel first felt it the second day after she left, and it would come and go as if someone was just trying to make sure she was still on course.

On that fourth day Kel came upon a village as she dismounted the headman of the village came out to greet her.

"Welcome, Lady, to our village how may we serve you on this fine day?"

"I was hoping that you might have a spare room at the inn that I might rest in for the night, I have traveled far, and my horse deserves a night in a stable."

"Very well, Lady….

"Keladry, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan"

"The Protector of the Small?" the headman asked curiously

"I do believe that is what some people call me" Kel was groaning inside, she had hoped that her name wouldn't have come this far south

"Lady Knight, we are honored by your presence, this building here is the inn, and if you need anything, anything at all, please don't worry about asking for it."

"Thank you very much" Kel told the man with a small smile.

Kel sat down in the dining room after she had taken a warm bath and she sat observing all the people in the town. Shortly she felt something tugging at her sleeve, she looked down and saw a small girl who looked to be around eight years old.

"Can I help you little one?"

"Are you the lady knight?" She asked very seriously

"That's me" Kel told her with a smile, and then she was shocked as the little girl climbed up into her lap and snuggled up against her.

"I want to be just like you when I'm older so that I can stop the bad men, and then I would have saved Sarah. But Daddy says that its not safe to be a knight, but its not safe to be here either, at least I don't think so"

"Little one who are these bad men?" Kel asked the adorable little girl

"They come out of the woods sometimes after night, and then they attack, and they steal people, and then if someone tries to fight them they kill them" she sniffed a little as if she was replaying the memories in her head. "Like they did with Sarah"

Kel sat there with the little girl until she fell asleep, and then as Kel got up carrying the girl cradled against her and went to find the headman

"Sir, I just heard a rather interesting story. Do you have bandits who keep coming back?"

"Lady, we had hoped that you wouldn't find out, we are handling it as best we can.

"Forgive me, but it seems that you aren't if an eight year old already wants to go and be a knight so that she can save you from the bad men, as she puts it"

"Lady they are the older sons of some of the men here, we can't kill them. I won't put fathers against their own sons."

"Fine, I will take care of it. If anyone wants to help tell them the can have bows and arrows and aim them at the bandits from the windows, but when they come back I will deal with them myself" Kel was angry at the man for letting them get away with robbery just because they were family.

Kel looked around the town and laid out her plan, she would shoot some of the men down from the roof, and she was sure she could be down and off the roof by the time they reached the gate.

Kel was sure that she would have the advantage because she had a long weapon but she knew that she would have to be extra careful to not let them surround her.

Night seemed to take a long time to come, Kel was waiting in silence as fifteen men came up on the road riding horses….

Kel waited patiently till they were in range. One arrow, two arrows, three arrows, four arrows, were shot, and four men fell and the horses ran through the town ahead of the rest of the men.

The men pulled up to the gate where they were blocked by a figure mounted on an armored horse, and she had her own armor and her shield was shining in the moonlight

"Stop now. You will not go further."

"Oh and whose going to stop us girlie?" the leader leered at her

"I will"

"Why should you care bout these peasants? They don't try to stop us, so why should you?"

"Because I took an oath, that I would stop bastards like you from ruining the lives of families."

"Men, take her."

Two of the bandits came up and tried to pull Kel off her horse, they were met by her glaive slashing through them and they fell to the ground on either side

Kel looked at the man and raised an eyebrow

"Well it seems you do know how to use that weapon after all… Men get her now"

This time they all came forward Kel backed Peachblossom up and then had him run to meet them, her glaive held low, she hacked three men off their horses and turned to face the last six. In the darkness Kel couldn't see how one was holding back a little…

They tried to surround her again, but Peachblossom planted a solid kick on one of the bandits mounts and as the horse reared the man fell down, and didn't get up. Kel turned to face the rest and she used both ends of her glaive, it's staff to block one of the men's swords and the other to blade to block and give out mortal wounds as well.

Kel had only 4 men left alive when she saw the foam on Peachblossom's back and knew that he still had not quite recovered from the hard journey he had been on. So she dismounted, a stupid thing to do, but she knew that she could take the men. What she hadn't counted on was the arrows.

As she struck one of the last men down she felt a sudden pain…

The first one struck her in the shoulder, the second in the leg, she never let go of her weapon. She killed one more man as the other arrow hit her other leg, driving her to the ground.

The leader of the pack stood over her grinning wolfishly at her "See girlie, you aren't no match for us. And just to be nice, I'm going to let Danny over her take care of you nice and quick"

Kel knew that she shouldn't have attacked so many, or at least that she should have had a better plan.

With the last bit of strength she could muster, she moved quickly thrusting her glaive in to the leader's stomach and pulled it out. Blood splashed on her and the smell was terrible, but her sight was wavering.

She looked up and saw the last bandit standing out of reach, an arrow in his bow. She saw him pull it back, and she saw him release, and then all she knew was darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roald had pushed his horse even harder then Kel had pushed Peachblossom. Of course Roald knew Kel, and knew without a doubt that she would have already been changing something or helping someone. Roald kept tabs on where Kel was, calling upon his magic to help guide him to her.

Roald have never liked to use his magic, he felt that it seemed like a crutch when he was in battle and he wasn't a man who needed to show off.

Roald had found Kel's trail fairly quickly since she hadn't been trying to hide it, and so he rode straight through the night and he was half a day behind Kel when he saw that she was in a village and he gave a small sigh of relief. What kind of trouble can she get in at a tiny village such as that one he asked himself. So he began to relax, he knew that he would reach the town after midnight, he figured he would have time to be there before Kel started changing how the men thought.

Nevertheless Roald was still very much surprised when he rode up to the village and saw the bodies laying at the gate, he moved Darkness into the village suddenly very alert, looking for signs of the bandits and for Kel.

For the first time in his life Roald was very afraid for Kel, he saw her last thrust and he saw her look at the arrow. All he could think of was that he couldn't let her die.

So as the arrow was released he let out a shield of blue magic with out thinking, and the arrow exploded when it was inches away from Kel's face.

The explosion knocked the last bandit standing to his knees and Roald watched as Kel slumped over, the arrows still protruding from her body. Roald ran over and put a spell on the bandit to keep him from getting away, and he lifted Kel up in his arms and carried her into the nearest house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roald watched the healer the village had provided, as he probed with his magic into Kel's body.

"She won't live"

"Excuse me" Roald said in a quite voice

"She was struck by three arrows I don't have the power to heal her completely. I don't even have the power to take out all three arrows safely. I can't help. I am sorry my Lord" the physician said nervously

"Then please leave, I will see to her myself"

"My lord, are you trained in healing? If you aren't then whatever you think you could do, could end up making her worse" the healer protested

"Out" Was all Roald said and the healer took one look at his blazing blue eyes and left the building

Roald set down next to Kel and took her hand and he sent his own magic into her body. It was bad, the arrows were buried deep in her limbs, the only blessing he could see was that they had avoided hitting anything major.

His mind went back to the lesson he had had when he was ten years old, and at Pirates Swoop when the Pirates attacked. He remember watching his sister and Maud healing patients together and he remembered them dealing with a person who had been struck with two arrows

First he had to pull out the arrow heads, but he had to do it so that he didn't injure anything else. He decided to do these one at a time, hoping that Kel wouldn't and hadn't lost too much blood so that he could do them separately.

The first arrow came out easily, it was the one in her shoulder, and luckily it hadn't been imbedded in the bone. He cleaned it and the sent his magic in to knit the flesh and muscle together and then to finally close the wound. The second one went much the same way.

It was pulling the third arrow out, that Kel started to bleed quite heavily through the open wound, Roald could feel that she was losing to much blood, so he panicked and was afraid that he was going to lose her so he sent the rest of his magic in with only the direction to heal.

Roald spent all of his magic and it was with a large sigh of relief that he saw the wound begin to close and the flesh began to heal. Then his eyes started to waiver. He had exhausted himself making sure that she would live. The last thing he saw was her hazel eyes fluttering open and her eye met his and she gave a little smile

"I love you, Dom"

And then both sets of eyes fluttered shut.

When the healer came back in to check on them he smiled and pulled up an extra cot for Roald, and moved him without disturbing the hand that still held Kel. He then proceeded to run his own checks on both, and was surprised that Roald had had the much magic to save her. And as he turned to walk out a ring caught his eye he looked at it a little more carefully, and he saw the crest of the Conte line looking at Roald he knew who now really graced the small village. He left the building to go alert the others so that they would be prepared to offer all they could to the Prince of the kingdom.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well…. What do you think? I love getting all of those reviews they make my day so much brighter! So keep doing it!!! Thanks for all the encouragement :) I am also trying to reply to every one who has sent me a message, but sometimes I either miss one, or I haven't had time, so please feel free to ask questions or have your own input... after all none of the story is prewritten... Love you all for the confidence you have shown in this piece this early on!!!**

**~Kari**


	4. Chapter 4

**So not a lot of reviews for the last chapter (sad face) does that mean it wasn't good or that you all decided to take a break from reviewing…believe it or not, those reviews help to remind me that I need to write and that people are actually reading it. So review and maybe you'll get a sneek peak at something for the next chapter!!!! I just wrote my longest chapter so I hope you enjoy :) **

**Come Back to Me**:

Roald woke up the next morning, still out of magic but not exhausted by it. He checked Kel's wounds and saw that they seemed to be almost completely well, he had a suspicion that it would be a few days before she would be able to move around as easily as she had before.

Roald was very relieved that she was alive and seemed to be doing well. He knew that if she had died the prophecy wouldn't have come true, and that meant that maybe he would never get to see Tortall the same again.

He thought to her last words before she finally collapsed last night, I love you Dom, she had said. Everyone in the palace had known they had been together, but privately many of Kel's closet friends had been worried. In fact they hadn't seen Kel on the practice courts half as much as they had used too and they were worried that Dom was making her stay away from the courts in an attempt to make her more like a lady. Roald looked down at Kel and wondered how any one would try to make her more like a lady. Roald had seen her in action fighting Scanrans, fighting knights, fighting bandits she was glorious, she was graceful and she was a warrior.

Roald's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, he turned and saw the door opening and the physician he had talked to before entered.

"Your Highness" The physician bowing did not see Roald stiffen, as if he had no wish to be reminded who he was "I must beg your forgiveness for not recognizing you, and the other villagers wish to know if there is anything that they can offer you? And our Headman would wish to talk to you in private at your earliest convenience"

Roald could already think of all the things they were going to try and get out of him just because he was a Prince, but while he was still Prince Roald of Tortall he had a duty to attend to, but he swore that as soon as he was out of the village he would try to hide who he was, and become a commoner…or maybe just a regular noble.

Roald set the physician to watching Kel and then left and went to the Headman's office.

"Your Highness, let me just say that it is an honor to have you in our village. And that I have a matter that I would like to discuss with you." Roald nodded to give the man permission to go on.

"Well yesterday, the Lady Knight rode in, and well sir she attacked a group of bandits right before you arrived, and you see I asked for her not too. But she took in to that foolish head of hers to attack, and now she is injured and its not our fault and well I am worried, Highness, that she will expect us to pay for the physician to heal her. To be frank we can't afford it, not with winter coming and us having to save money for fuel and other such things. And when the physician came out and told us that you had been the one to save her from that final arrow we felt relief, and we hoped that maybe the crown prince would be able to either provide finances or convince the lady knight that she needs to pay."

"Is that all of your complaint…Mr…?" Roald asked quietly

"Mr. Marks" The headman replied "There is one other thing, the men whose sons were killed would like to have an apology from her for their deaths."

"So you're saying that the woman who risked her life to save you must apologize to the men because she killed their sons who were stealing from you? And then you feel the need that she must pay for her own injuries that she sustained while saving your own damned village?" The headman just nodded as he looked into Roald's blazing eyes

"Mr. Marks, Lady Keladry was doing her duty, and I healed her, so your own physician can claim that he wasted no time or effort on the Lady Knight. As to the men asking for apologies, tell them that they should be glad they were killed now, before a real army came down to capture them, where they would have been hung instead of dying in battle. As soon as the Lady Knight is ready for travel we will leave this town, and we hope that in the future months you will reconsider some of the things your town has asked for" And with that Roald swept from the room leaving behind a slightly shocked headman.

When Roald got back to the room he and Kel had been placed he saw that she was still not awake, and he realized that it was probably a good thing because he wasn't in a very good mood to deal with people.

* * *

Neal was wandering around the palace in a state of supreme agitation. Not only had his best friend suddenly disappeared Roald had gone and disappeared also. He couldn't quite figure out why they would both just suddenly leave the home they had known for all of their lives. He wandered past Kel's room, Dom had finally left it and returned to his old quarters in the King's Own barracks. He was half the man he had been, he didn't laugh or talk as much as he did.

After having long conversations with Dom, Neal thought that he blamed himself for making Kel leave. Neal had tried to convince him otherwise but it's hard to convince somebody when you don't believe in it yourself.

"Queenscove" A voice rang out, breaking Neal out of his silent reverie, he looked up and saw his old Knight Master walking down the hall. Immediately he began to think of an alibi. Alanna had that look in her eye that meant someone was in trouble.

"Come with me, we need to talk" She said sharply, and Neal just nodded and began to follow. He was very surprised when she took him to the King's council chambers and had him sit down with Raoul, The King, and the Queen.

"Sir Neal" King Jon started to speak "We have brought you here today, to discuss something of vital importance to the kingdom and to certain knights. You may have noticed that Roald is not here, and that we have given no excuse, nor is he sick and with a doctor." Jon spared a last glance to see if anybody had changed their minds and didn't want Neal to know anything.

"Roald has gone after Keladry, but instead of bringing her back, he is going to travel with her. However, no one else may go after them, the cost might prove fatal to them and to our own country. We know that you were close to the both of them and that is why we are telling you this, so that you may know the consequences of going after them. You must not let any of your friends go after them, they are shaping their own destinies and they must do it alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesties I do, but why do they both have to go? And how are we going to explain this to everyone when they realize that both the Prince and Kel are gone at the same time both reputations could be tarnished." Neal replied

"We are hoping to tell everybody that the Prince has gone on a diplomatic journey to the Copper Isles and we couldn't tell anyone, and that Keladry has gone on an extended journey to the Yamani Islands" The queen answered

"Are we allowed to communicate with them through magic?"

"Nobody has tried Neal, but it depends on if the God's will let you. When I lost Aly they prevented everyone from scrying for her, or it could be that another mage is too close and so Roald won't risk his identity coming out if they are in a foreign country." Alanna said softly

"So if I can find them am I allowed to talk to them, and try to make them come back?"

"You are allowed to talk to them if you can reach them, but I don't think that they will be able to come back at least for awhile"

"If you don't mind my asking, your Majesties, is something going to happen to the kingdom? The Crown Prince is gone, and you seem to have no hope for him to return?"

Alanna gave a short laugh "I told you, that you wouldn't be able to keep it from him Jon. He does have brains unfortunately"

"Sir Neal, there has been a prophecy that predicts a terrible calamity happening to our kingdom it also says that only Roald and Keladry will be able to make a difference. This must be kept from everyone because we don't want people to start panicking and causing riots and other such things."

"I understand, but is no one going to be told about this? What is to keep it from happening if no one is prepared"

"Neal, we are reinforcing the army, taking more lads into page training, and the King's Own has been recruiting more soldiers, we will not be completely caught unawares" Raoul said

"Sir Neal, we have many things that I and my counselors need to discuss and we have many preparations that need to be made. Do you have any final questions on the matter?"

"What about all of Kel's and Roald's friends, what are they supposed to know and what is too keep them from going after her?"

"You are" Raoul replied "You must convince them to stay here, they are needed or will be very soon. They listen to you, and you will give them the story about Roald going to the Copper Isles. I believe that most of them know by now that Kel has run off, and no doubt you are in the midst of planning a hunting party" Neal turned a little red at this point, because it had been true

" So they won't believe the story about heading to Yamani on orders, but you can make it seem like you have had a letter or something from her to indicate that that was were she was headed."

"Very well, I shall do as you have instructed me. Your Majesties, Lady Alanna , Lord Raoul" Neal bowed and left the room waiting till he was out to let all of his worries show on his face.

"Will he do as we have asked" The Queen asked Alanna "Kel is his best friend"

"I'm not sure. Neal loves his country and I am sure he would not wish to endanger it, but I think that he is very curious about what is going to happen. I think our best bet is to keep him, and all of Roald and Kel's friend's very busy so that they don't have time to think about making plans to run off."

Neal got to his rooms threw open the door and went to his washroom and pulled out a basin which he had filled with water

He concentrated staring at the water and slowly a scene began to show in the mirror surrounded by a green gleam of magic

Neal saw Roald standing over Kel, saw him removing arrows and as he gasped the scene changed again, this time Roald helping Kel up and letting her walk around the room and finally he saw her eyes open and he watched her smile and then saw her mouth form the words. Typical Neal always worrying. And then her eyes closed and he knew that she was really asleep.

Neal breathed a quick sigh of relief at least she was alive. He would try to really contact them later, but at least he knew that they were together and things were going okay.

Now he had to figure out a way to keep all of his friends from carrying out all the plans they had made up to go and find Kel. Neal sighed in exasperation through his hands up and said to the Gods "Why is it always me who has to keep everyone in line"

* * *

Kel woke up the next morning and thought about her dreams which had been very odd even for her. She had seen Neal watching over her, well hovering more like. Typical Neal she thought. But even odder still was that it was Roald with her she thought and not Neal.

She had expected Neal, she had expected Dom, but not the crown prince of Tortall. Kel couldn't even get a straight answer out of him for coming either. With a sigh she thought about his eyes and how they reminded her of Dom's even if they were a darker blue.

However there was a plus to having Roald as her healer, he didn't seem as inclined to make her stay in bed or to be fussy like Neal would have been so all in all Kel had a nice period of convalescence.

Roald and Kel went out of the village a day after Kel had woken up. Roald knew that he couldn't push Kel to0 hard, but he had to be out of that village. Kel knew that, like her, it had made him angry to have to bear with the Headman's demands.

So Kel and Roald took it angry, neither one was much for talking so they rode mostly in silence following the rode headed south and away from Tortall.

It took Roald and Kel about a week to adjust to riding with each other. They had finally worked out a schedule and both were pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to travel together.

"Kel, do you know where we are headed" Roald asked one night as they sat around the fire. He knew that they were about a half day ride from Tyra and wondered if Kel had thought of a plan of what to do.

"I think we are close to Tyra. Once we get there I figured we would just go to some villages and maybe lend some support to them, or maybe just find something to help with. Hopefully we can make a difference somewhere"

"Tyra is not exactly the biggest country so I think that maybe we should work on some disguises. I don't think that either of us really wants to be recognized for who we are. I would like the opportunity to be a normal person, and I think that you don't really appreciate being called protector all the time."

"You are right of course, plus if we meet any nobles there is a chance they could recognize us, but do you have anything to disguise us with?"

"Well, I do have some drops that can change eye color, and I'm afraid that we may have to darken your hair, since I can't really change mine all that much."

"So what are our disguises going to be? Cousins?"

"I was thinking along the lines of brother and sister. We might look more alike once we change my eyes and your hair and so you will be Kely" Roald chuckled as he looked at Kel's face as he gave her alias. " Not fond of that name Kel?"

"Not at all, but since you have apparently already picked my name how about you become Ronald?"

"Ronald seriously?"

"Absolutely, you added a letter to mine, and I added one to yours" Kel said with a mischievous grin

"Fine, but next time we'll pick better names. Now come over here and lets see how this dye will look."

So they died Kel's hair black and the put drops in Roald eyes to change them from brilliant sapphire to hazel with flecks of blue. When the looked into the stream that they had camped by it was hard to believe who they had once looked like.

There was a resemblance between them, it wasn't great, but with the hair and eyes being so similar they would both be able to say that their other features each took after one of side of the family

Roald allowing stubble to grow on his chin and having his eyes changed made him look less royal and more common. No one would be able to say that he had the eyes of the Conte line, or that he resembled his father.

Kel, rather missed having her light brown hair, she thought that the black didn't suit her at all. She thought it was to severe and that the only good thing was that it made her eyes appear to be greener.

"Well brother mine are you ready to cross into the border as sister Kely and Ronald?" Kel said with a laugh

"Yes sister dear I am ready, but lets get one last good nights sleep here on Tortallan soil, after all, who knows how long till we come back."

So they said good night to each other knowing that their journey had only just begun. Neither realized that it would take six years before they could step on to Tortall soil again. If they had, maybe, just, maybe they wouldn't have taken that last step out, and away from everything they knew.

* * *

**Thanks to those of you reviewed. You know who you are, and ya'll are amazing. I am trying to move the story along, I would hate to be stuck in a town or a country for 6 weeks ( if any of you take Latin class and have the book Ecce Romani… eventually you will know what I mean…it involves a carriage that was stuck in a ditch for weeks it was ridiculous) So tell me what you think. I am still trying to come up with ideas that are fresh and will be interesting.**

**So Please Please Please review!!! It means a lot that you are following my story and offering your own opinions, and hey if you have anything that you think should happen, or have wanted to see played out… write it down and maybe it will be put in. **

**So this is really long but thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!!!**

**R&R**

~Kari


	5. Chapter 5

**K, so sorry i haven't been updating, but I'm off to disney world for the week, and my sister got married last week, so crazy life! So I don't really like this chapter, but I posted it because I didn't have any better drafts. It hasn't been checked at all, so please forgive me! I would love to get reviews they will make my day ever so much brighter... And RIP to David Eddings, the author of the Belgariad, Mallorean, Elenium, and passed away yesterday. He was a brilliant writer and he was one of the first people I ever read!  
**

* * *

Kel and Roald came upon the first village about a week after they crossed the border into Tyra. It was off the main roads and very small, it was perfect for them to test their disguises.

It took many weeks for the villagers to learn to trust Kely and Ronald. As brother and sister they had convinced the whole village. They were to in sync with each other to be anything but, and slowly they came to see how nice they always were, however they still weren't quite sure why they were in the village.

One night the ladies of the village came and took Kel away off to one of their homes to gossip and to make clothes for the mother who was expecting.

Kely looked at the needles that they had handed her and stared blankly at them. She had trained to become a Knight not a mother who would make little clothes for children in impoverished villages

"Kely, is something wrong?" The young lady named Maria asked staring at her hands that were still in her lap unmoving

"No, nothing, it's just that—well I've never done this before. I mean my mother passed early, and so it's just been me and Ronald so I don't know how"

The other looked at her with something like pity for not knowing how to do something so simple as to knit, so they began to teach her.

By the end of the night Kel had produced on slightly lumpy sock and was extremely proud until she saw the little heap of clothes that everyone else had finished.

The ladies laughed seeing the expression on her face. They assured her that she would just have to practice it if she wanted to get better.

Maria walked home with Kel that night and as they stood on the threshold of the house talking Maria gave Kel a quick hug and told her how glad she was that she had come to stay and with another little smile she left Kel standing at her door glad that even if she couldn't be in Tortall, at least she had friends on this side of the border.

That night she and Roald talked about the plans for the future. He was leery of staying for more then a year, but Kel managed to convince him that if they didn't stay for as long as they could it would look odd to build a house and then just leave it.

Roald finally agreed with her, so they finally agreed to make sure they could put down roots and to be able to be friends.

Roald saw what was happening before Kel did. He saw her form attachments with the women and he also saw how the brothers and friends of these women looked at her. Admiration, they knew she was strong, and yet she still managed to look feminine in her rough dresses and occasionally her breeches.

He also felt admiration, but he knew better than to approach Kel, if only because things could be awkward, plus they were supposed to be brother and sister.

Brother and Sister he thought, yes that's it. He could speak a few words to some of the guys and perhaps that would let them just leave her be. He almost wished that they were back at the palace so that he could talk to Neal about all of these things that he was seeing.

He smiled at that memory of the first talk that he and Neal had had with Cleon. The big red head had liked Kel for ages before he had even started to make his move. Neal had threatened him with in an inch of his life if he so much as even made her cry. He had never seen Cleon so white, what he laughed at even more was how Neal had turned to him and told him the same thing when Cleon was gone.

He remembered protesting that he would never, and then had stopped because Neal just gave him one of his infuriatingly knowing looks and opened the door and gave a bow.

He would laugh if he saw me know, mooning over Kel like some love sick school boy

Roald went to sleep that night with an angry Neal chasing him around with a Yamani fan and woke with a slight smile on his face.

The next morning Roald and Kel were sitting in the kitchen eating a meager breakfast with a small circle of green light appeared in front of Roald. They both stopped and looked at each other, both recognizing the color of magic.

"Kel, will you step out please" Roald asked her quickly

"Why? Why can't I stay?" Kel said indignantly

"Because I don't know if Neal knows I'm with you and do you think about the consequences of what could happen if he didn't and then told somebody else? I'm sorry, but you have to go"

Kel didn't like it, she missed Neal's nagging so she left the kitchen and sat down next to the door hoping to hear what he had to say.

"Roald, it's been ages, why haven't you responded to any of my scrys for you?"

"Did it ever occur to you, to do them in the morning or at night, and not at 3 in the afternoon when I might not be alone?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid I didn't really think"

"Look Neal, I don't have long"

"How is she?"

"She's fine, she has made some good friends here, and they are teaching her to knit"

"Kel knitting? Is that even possible" Neal said with a chuckle

"It seems that it is my friend. How is everything there?"

"Same as it was two weeks ago, nothing yet. The kingdom is on edge. Everyone can all feel that something is about to happen but its not happening yet." Neal said seriously

Roald just nodded in reply "Is Kel better at handling the sword finally?" Neal asked

"Well her leg where that last arrow got her apparently just aches in the rain and such, but she won't let me get close enough to do a real examination and I can't just do it in front of everybody either in case they get curious." Neal nodded,

"That's Kel for you though. Well Roald I'll let you go, Sorry about the green circle following you in the middle of the days then, I'll contact you as soon as I can. And Roald..." he said as the circle was fading "I want to see her, and soon… please" and then Neal was gone

Roald stared at his hands and called out "Kely you can come in" Using her code name meant that someone was coming up the path to the house. Kel walked in and stared at Roald with anger and sadness in her eyes

"Later" he said with a bow of his head

"Later your highness" she said with a silent whisper that he almost didn't hear

"Kely, are you and Ronald ready for the picnic?" Maria's voice called out

"Coming Maria" Kel called out and as they walked out the door she subtly stepped on Roald's foot and didn't speak the rest of the way to the picnic

Maria gave Roald a questioning glance but he just winked at her and followed along behind them

Kel sat next to Maria's older brother Berick and as he kept moving closer and closer to her till she was practically on top of him she just giggled and let him not caring about what happened.

Kel was drunk after the picnic, but even though Roald told her that he would walk her home, she told him that she was fine and not to touch her, and that Berick would take her.

Roald left throwing his hands up in aggravation with his drunken 'sister'

It wasn't until after the picnic and Berick was walking her home that he pulled her off the path and behind a tree, and kissed her pushing her up against the trunk

Kel let all of her anger and sadness out and kissed him back with everything she had.

Berick was handsome, he had blond hair and green eyes and he was muscled from hard work as the blacksmith's son.

Kel didn't even notice that his hands were up her dress, and that he had pulled her loincloth down and his own breeches were down.

He pressed into her and Kel gave a slight gasp and as that night continued Kel would continue to gasp from the unexpected pleasure she had found in Berick's arms.

Kel woke up the next morning with an unfamiliar weight across her waist; she looked down at herself and was shocked to find she was naked and laying next to Berick. She also had a splitting headache and as Berick woke up and leaned over and kissed her, she realized what she had done and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the wash basin.

"Kely?" Berick asked from behind her "Are you okay?"

"No" Kel managed to croak before she threw up again "Where are we?"

"At my house, Kely do you need help to get ready?"

"No. I can manage." And she did, Kel got up and dressed in her rumpled clothes from last night and knew that she had to go

"Berick I have to go, Ronald will be wondering…"

"Right, I'll come by tonight then" Kel just nodded absent mindedly as she walked out the door.

Luckily the village was empty of people still sleeping off some of the celebrations of last night, She reached the house. Braced herself and stepped in hoping that she could at least get a headache remedy from Roald before he yelled at her.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Roald staring into the emerald green fire as the scene changed to the shoreline that she knew so well. A man standing duty just disappeared. The scene changed a woman emptying a chamber pot disappeared, and the scene continued to change, and more people just disappeared.

"Thank you Neal" He said quietly

"I let you know as soon as I can" and the circle began to grow smaller and Neal's green eyes left Roald's white face and looked at Kel's and he smiled and the he was gone.

"Roald? What was that? Why are people disappearing?"

"I don't know Kel, I don't know"

"Roald I'm sorry about last night, about yesterday"

Roald just looked at her and nodded and then asked her when the engagement was

"Engagement? What are you talking about?"

"Damn it Kel, did you not think about it at all? Everyone saw you leave with him! And most know that you didn't come home straight away, so that means that you must love him, to let it be publicly known. Secondly did you consider what this might do to our cover, and now with everything going on we can't have it happen"

"You can't tell me what to do Roald"

"You're right, here in this kingdom I can't, but if you wish to remain here, you may. I am leaving this place tomorrow. We have to go farther in to Tyra and we need to be near the capital and soon"

"You can do what you want, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan" Roald walked passed her leaving Kel standing in the kitchen with tears in her eyes as she realized what she had just done to everything.

Kel liked Berick, she didn't love him, and she certainly couldn't stay with him.

That night when he came by, he had a small ring and he asked her to marry him. He was angry and shocked when she said no.

He had is arms around her and was shaking her, and Kel couldn't break his hold even using all those techniques she had once taught others.

It took Roald coming down the stairs to see what was going on. Roald grabbed Berick and despite being less built then Berick he managed to pull him off Kel and then shoved him out of the house with a snarl and a warning not to come back.

He turned and saw Kel on the ground looking at the red marks that had been left by his arms. He picked her up and held her letting all of her tears come out.

She asked for him to forgive her and told him that she was glad that he was her prince and… she never got to finish her head was on his shoulder as she just fell asleep and Roald picked her up and carried her to her bed and placed her there as he began packing all of her things into he saddle bags getting ready for the morning.

Neither would mention those few days to each other or anyone else for a long long time….

* * *

**So sorry for such the long time between updates, I just couldn't get this chapter to flow…so just remember that this is a different Kel then what we are used to!! So I would really love some reviews!!!! Please Please Please! If you can even just tell me that you like it, it would be a big help : ) Constructive Criticism welcome…. Flames not so much**

**R&R**

**~Kari**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

To all my lovely reviewers : thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter and sorry I haven't personally replied back to any of them, just got a new job so trying to get everything settled, and my review numbers have been dropping which makes me sad… so hit the button and review. Here you go

**Come Back to Me**

Roald and Kel were riding through the woods when they reached a nice little clearing that had a little stream nearby. Roald called for a halt and as they dismounted he started pulling things out of his saddlebags. He tossed Kel a midnight blue dress and all of the other necessary under-things and instructed her to put it on.

"Why are you handing me this? I thought we were going to be peasants."

"We would have remained so had we been in that village however since we are going to the capital of Tyra our plans must change. I will be recognized as a Prince and we need to be dressed in style if we wish to be taken seriously."

"Oh" Kel said softly, she wondered where Roald had hidden this dress from her. "So who am I to be this time? Your sister? Cousin?"

"Unfortunately Kel, this court will have mages that will be stronger then I am; so disguise is out. However if you don't mind I would like for us to pretend to have eloped from Tortall and are now visiting Tyra on our rather quick and unanticipated honey moon."

"Yes I suppose that's fine. Am I still Keladry?"

Roald looked at her and smiled "Of course, they will have heard of you to oh Protector of the Small. So my lady may we continue on to the Capital?"

"We may, dear Prince, but only if you promise not to call me that infernal name ever again!" Kel replied we a smile and then they saddled up and rode the rest of the day and right up to the palace in the capital of Tyra.

"Your Majesties I have the great privilege of introducing His Highness Prince Roald, of Tortall and his new wife, Princess Keladry formerly of Mindelan." The herald threw open the doors and Roald and Kel walked out arm in arm

King James and Queen Talia graciously welcomed them into their palace and asked all the proper questions and then let them retire with them into one of the sitting rooms where they began to ask the questions that they were desperate to know of.

"Now Roald, we don't mean to pry but how is it that we received no correspondence about this marriage of yours?"

"Well your majesty we eloped and well my father if you can imagine wasn't exactly pleased at the time, and so here we are." Roald replied with a slight wave of his hand

"And Keladry you do realize that you are a princess now, and that elopement or not your duty is now to be his wife and not to continue being a knight, you must be a lady also."

"Yes Queen Talia, it is a sacrifice that I have thought about, and that I was fully ready to accept ages ago and gladly accept it now." Kel said softly giving a small smile when Roald glanced at her with surprise in her eyes.

Kel guessed that he thought that she had never once thought about having to give up everything if she had had to marry.

Later that night as Roald and Kel were shown into the apartment that they would be staying it was quite lovely. Kel had a sitting room off to one side for her own use, and Roald had one for his that had a more business like feel and then in the middle of the room was a giant canopy bed piled high with pillows and both Kel and Roald avoided looking at it for very long.

Kel went over to the wall that had a very elegant wooden wardrobe and pulled it open and began to search for her night gowns. What she pulled out however she knew that she hadn't packed. It had frilly sleeves and was much more elegant then the plain shirts she would have slept in back home. She turned to ask Roald what he had done with all her old things and as she turned around she caught sight of Roald with nothing but a loincloth on as he pulled out a dressing gown for him as well.

She saw the well toned muscles of his back and how there were no soft spots on him, despite being a prince and less inclined to have to practice because of his duties. Kel quickly faced the other way a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Roald, can you tell me what happened to all of my clothes?"

"Well, the Queen figured that you must not have had a wardrobe prepared for you by your parents before we left court like most brides do. So as a wedding present they have decided to gift a complete royal wardrobe for you. I believe you might be needed for some fittings tomorrow also so that the gowns might be prepared perfectly."

"Fittings?" Kel groaned "Why must I have all these gowns? Its not like we are going to use them once we leave Tyra, I might as well just refuse them and wear breeches like normal."

"Kel, you know you can't do that. At least not right now, what we need is information and neither of us will get any if you refuse to dress or act like a silly lady for the time being." Roald snapped.

"Your right Roald, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to have to be a noble lady, that's why I became a knight, to be able to avoid having to do all the traditions of a lady."

"I know Kel, but you did agree to be my wife so it will only be for a month or so. Can you do that for me please" Roald asked her sweetly coming to stand next to her taking her hands and looking into her eyes

Kel read the emotion that was in his eyes and tried not to interpret it, she just sighed and nodded and then when Roald pulled her into bed and closed the curtains around them Kel felt just a little nervous.

They had only been away from Tortall for 5 months and despite that little fling with the commoner in the last village Kel was still very much in love with Dom. She knew that she and Dom weren't as happy as they had once been, but that didn't change the emotion that had been there when they had first started their relationship.

She felt awkward lying next to Roald even though they weren't touching, Kel had never shared a bed with anyone she hadn't had very strong feelings for. In fact Kel spent most of the night worrying about the fact that they were supposed to be newly-weds and that would mean that they would need to be affectionate and obviously in love.

Kel was roused from her thoughts when suddenly in arm was draped over her waist and then she was pulled to close to Roald who sighed into her hair and promptly went back to sleep. Kel tried to wiggle free without waking him, but found that it was a lost cause.

She also tried not to notice how hard his muscles were or how she like feeling his breath on her neck. And despite being uncomfortable Kel drifted of to sleep feeling safe in his arms even as she thought that she would prefer Dom's.

Roald woke the next morning and was mildly surprised to find that he had an armed wrapped around Kel and that they were close together and breathing in rhythm. Roald would try not to focus on the curve of her body and how they fit together perfectly. Roald had had one of the best nights of his life.

However he also knew that Kel still had feelings for Dom and he didn't wish to pressure her or even to make her uncomfortable, and so Roald slowly moved his arms and propped himself on one elbow and watched her as she breathed in an out and his one hand was moving up and down her harm, caressing her, until she began to stir…

Once again her hazel eyes half opened and they saw the blue that reminded her so much of Dom's and automatically she turned and lifted her face to his and kissed him at first it was a sweet kiss and then slowly it deepened. Kel shifted a little to the side and Roald shifted and suddenly Kel was lying underneath and her hands were running up and down his torso as he showered here with kisses.

He knew that he was taking advantage but there was so much emotion that he couldn't help but respond. It was going well until suddenly Kel realized where she was and who she was with, that she pushed Roald off her and sat straight up blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry Roald, I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just that your eyes reminded me of Dom and in the mornings well we…" Kel couldn't finish the rest of her sentence she was too embarrassed.

Roald just cleared his throat and told her that it was okay "I shouldn't have let myself get carried away either Kel, I should also be apologizing for taking advantage" Kel just nodded and the rest of the morning passed in silence.

Both were so disturbed by their behavior that one morning that except when they were out in company the both stayed farther away from each other.

Roald never crossed over his side of the bed, and Kel never woke up feeling like she was home. All in all the awkwardness had reached new levels by the time communication had come finally from Tortall.

* * *

Neal was acting as the messenger it seemed for the time being sensed that something had changed but he didn't have time to pry because he only had time to deliver his message in between meetings with the king and his councilors.

"Roald, your father doesn't mind that you told Tyra that you and Kel were married, he said that you had is blessing and that it was good thinking. However he does think that it is time for you to move on and that 2 months in a foreign court is quite enough time. He recommends that you tell them that you are coming home, however he still thinks that you should continue your tour of other kingdoms. Your mother sends her love and all our friends wish me to tell you that we miss you both. Kel I do have some news to tell you if you won't object to hearing it."

Kel was suddenly very wary about what news Neal could pass. "Go ahead Neal"

"We'll since you have left, Bevier, Dom's older brother was one of the people who went missing, and while many are looking for him, he has been declared dead, and Dom has been promoted to the heir of Masbolle. It is also been announced that Dom is to marry Lady Alexa, your cousin"

Kel couldn't speak, she had never liked Alexa she was on her mother's side of the family, and when they had been little everyone thought the Kel and Alexa could have been twins, they had the same hair, the eyes were different since Kel's came from her fathers, but they were still very much alike.

"Dom didn't enter into this willingly Kel, he was coerced by his mother and then by Alexa's own family. I just thought you should know, so that if you were to come home you might not be surprised."

Kel just nodded and got up and left.

"Well that didn't go as well as I hoped." Neal remarked softly

"Did you expect it to?" Roald asked back "She spends most of her time missing him, she still loves him, or at least she did 5 months ago. I think she still wants to believe that they are still together."

"Roald, are you, are the two of you becoming…" Neal asked his green eyes blazing with curiosity

"Not even close Neal. We kissed once and then she freaked out and said that she thought I was Dom and that she would never have kissed me prior to that if she had been fully awake." Roald said with a scoff

"Well, just watch her, she might need some comforting. I told her that Dom didn't want the marriage, just to ease things for her, but in truth he asked for it. I think its because Alexa reminds him of Kel and he wants to be reminded, but I'm just worried about what it will do to Kel."

"Don't worry Neal, I'll watch her." Roald said it with more feeling then just a friend might.

"Roald, are you… are you falling for her? You have to journey with her, pretend to be man and wife you can't fall for her too! I have to go, but be careful Roald, don't you hurt her too!" And then Neal's face disappeared.

"I won't hurt her Neal" Roald whispered and then Roald got up to go and find Kel and offer what comfort he could.

**Well here you are another installment in Come Back To Me. I hope you all liked it and if you did you could leave me a little note by pressing the button in the middle of the screen!!!! As always constructive criticism welcome, flames not so much. And if you have ideas or something that you have always wanted to see happen, write it too me, and I might be able to add it in, because I write each chapter as it comes to me! So Review**

**~Kari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not mine!! I still am trying to figure out away to make it mine…but so far no luck**

**This is a very short chapter, so please forgive me.. enjoy!**

* * *

**Come Back To Me :**

Roald and Kel continued on their journey bidding farewell to the court of Tyra with great reluctance. They were treated with gracious generosity and ever need that they had would be taken care of by scores of servants. But both knew that they could not stay forever.

Kel was still trying to adjust her mind to tell her that she was no longer with Dom, but she found that it was harder to let go then she had thought.

Roald had watched Kel as she puttered around their suite for the last week moping in silence. She wouldn't talk no matter how much he tried to draw her out. He was ready to give up on her.

Roald watched her as she road out ahead of the palace ahead of him. He hoped that she was ready to come out of her shell, because now that they didn't know where they were headed they both needed their wits about them.

They headed north to the mountains that separated Tyra from Tusaine and like before when they traveled there was mostly silence. They had settled into the routine that they had started when they had first left Tortall. As they sat on opposite sides of the fire, neither would look directly at each other, in case that meant that they would have to start talking.

Roald eventually gave up and went to bed before Kel. Kel watched as he got up and shifted his bed roll a little closer to the fire and then as he got under the covers, and it only took a few short minutes for his breathing to become regular as sleep came to him.

Kel's thoughts were in turmoil. Dom was with Alexa, but what did that mean for her? What if she came back? He had asked her to come back… but it seemed like he wasn't waiting for her after all. Kel stared at the fire watching as the flames died down and as only the ashes were left she made her decision. He moved on, and so will I she said with determination that she would show him when she came back. And her eyes fell on Roald and she gave a small smile as he turned over in his sleep a slight smile was also on his face like he had heard what she had thought.

With her decision out of the way Kel fell into a dreamless sleep and woke the next morning more alive and aware then she had felt in weeks.

After waking Roald with a cheerful good morning and a laugh at the flabbergasted look he gave her she began to make their breakfast.

"So Kel, I was thinking that maybe we would go to the mountains right on the border between Tyra and Tusaine and that we could stay there during winter and use the time to perfect a new disguise and other things that we should probably think of."

"Whatever you say Roald" Kel said happily

Roald watched her suspiciously for the rest of the day. She had been sickeningly happy. He had even caught her humming a melody when they had stopped for midday, at that point Roald decided that he almost wished she was back to silence. Kel couldn't really carry a tune, and the one that she was humming sounded rather awful in fact.

That night they found a small village, one that was big enough to have a small inn, for those few travelers that might happen through. However due to circumstances and a small fire in a room Roald and Kel would have to share a room again. (Some might begin to call this fate)

As they carried the bags up to the room, they walked into the small room that had a table with a washbasin, a small fire place and then a double bed that was definitely more like a single.

"Kel, I'll let you have the bed. I can use my bedroll"

"Don't be silly there's enough room for both of us to share, plus it is getting colder, we could both use the extra warmth" Kel replied as she was digging through her packs

Kel had slightly under estimated how much room there was on the bed and the both had to lie on their sides if they wanted to be comfortable and to avoid touching as well.

However as they fell asleep neither stayed in the place they had started, Kel had shifted over till she was curled up right next to Roald's chest, and Roald had one arm over Kel's waist and they were both very content to stay like that.

It was a colder night then usual but Kel and Roald hadn't noticed a temperature difference. Around dawn Roald felt Kel stirring and with out thinking he pressed his lips to her neck and she gave a little sigh and they both went back to sleep.

When they both woke up their positions had changed again they were facing each other and this time legs were entwined together and that kept them close. His eyes opened first and then slowly her eyes opened and as they adjusted Roald saw that they were more green than usual.

"'Morning Kel" Roald said softly

Kel keeping the promise that she had made to herself two days ago lifted her face and kissed him on the lips and pulled back.

"Morning Roald" Kel replied as a faint blush covered her cheeks.

* * *

**Right so here is just a small little tidbit to tide you over till I can work out the longer chapter… Does anybody want to beta for me? If so you can let me know! I hoped you like this mini chapter… I just wanted to go ahead and put something up, as a gift for all of you who reviewed for last chapter!!!**

**And Anonymous who was my 40****th**** reviewer!!! Yay!!!! So till the next chapter…Keep reviewing!!!**

**~Kari**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still not TP… really wishing I was I would have made up some amazing characters!**

**I am so sorry this took so long…enjoy…**

Nealan of Queenscove paced outside of the King's council chambers, he was waiting for the latest news to send to Roald and Kel. So far after the hundred or so odd people who had disappeared nothing big had happened.

Two bells had gone by when finally the doors opened and the King's council ambled out. Many had looks of hopelessness on their faces and some had a quiet acceptance of what was to come. Neal peaked around the door and saw the King and Numair still sitting where they had been when the meeting at first begun .

"Come in Queenscove" Jonathan said softly

Neal slipped in and took a place across from Numair "Well, What is the abbreviated tale you wish me tell your Majesty"

"Actually Neal, I don't think that you will be able to tell any tales, or send any messages of any kind" Numair said softly, his eyes looking at his fingers as though memorizing every wrinkle and crease.

Neal raised an eyebrow "I'm afraid I don't understand"

"As of right now, Nealan, the use of the gift is going to be prohibited except for medical emergencies."

"But how will we send messages, and what about those whose gifts lies in things other than healing?" Neal exclaimed

"Any person can use magic for any purpose, it just depends on the strength and how they were taught. If necessary a weak healer could take power from a stronger battle mage for example and channel his power to complete the spell" Numair explained

"However, the problem is not in giving power, it is that we are losing magic. Everyday for the past week, we have received written reports from outlying towns and villages that their Mages can no longer perform their gifts" Jonathan interrupted "Neal, we don't know where the gift is going, or why it is leaving us, we can only wish to preserve what we have left. The palace would not have known about this for a much longer time, because are mages are mostly strong in the gift, and most don't really rely on it. The weaker towns are begging for mages, but we can't send anyone because we don't know what will happen when we do"

"So are you saying, that we might all run out of magic? Neal replied, his hands shaking slightly

"That is the major possibility we see"

"So how am I supposed to let Kel and Roald know? Are we just going to leave them out in foreign territory, with no idea that Roald's magic could be running out? I mean after all Roald isn't that strong is he? His magic could run out any time and what about Kel, if she gets hurt, what if she needs a heal…"

"Neal! Stop! Roald is actually a very strong mage." King Jonathan replied looking into Neal's overly anxious green eyes "He is stronger than I was as a young man, in fact he could have gone to mage school, if he hadn't decided to stick to the tradition of becoming a Knight. You do not need to worry, they will be okay. Now we have told you that you may not communicate with them anymore, however we still need you to lead your friends on, to keep them believing that you are still in touch."

"Why are we still trying to keep it a secret?" Neal asked suddenly "Why does it matter if everyone knows they are gone?"

"They still have enemies. Keladry is a highly popular public figure, and Roald is the crown prince. If one, or both of them was to fall in to the wrong hands, well, it wouldn't be good for any kingdom. And by telling people that they are in separate countries it could also allow one to escape, while the other runs for help in the event of an emergency." Numair interjected with a glance out the window he excused himself, muttering something about being late for dinner one more time…

King Jonathan and Neal sat in the council chamber for a few minutes in silence "I am sorry, that they are not here, but it is better for them to be in a land that still has mages that are unaffected. And while the magic is leaving us we are still inventive and clever. We will manage. Perhaps not as easily, and I gather that a few more Knights will have errands to run, but the kingdom will still run. Only the seriously ill will be tended, bones will be set, and our country which might have been too used to magic, will become accustomed to not having it."

"What about a war sire?"

"I suggest you start praying now, Queenscove" And the king rose and left Neal sitting at the table staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Later that night a single light flickered under the door in the Knights barracks, Neal was writing a letter. It was a long letter, probably the longest he had ever written; in actuality it was probably closer to two letters, one for both Kel and Roald. Neal folded the letter with a sigh and placed it in the exact center of his desk.

He placed one fingertip to the fold and a line of green fire appeared and then the letter disappeared. He had sent his goodbye letter, he had hoped for many years to never have to send that.

A quiet knock interrupted Neal's rather morbid stream of thoughts, Neal rose to answer it, half afraid that it would be Numair or the King to tell him off for doing magic. To his surprise it was Dom.

"Dom, come in." Neal closed the door and took his seat back at his desk waiting for his cousin to start talking

"I'm an idiot Neal"

"Well I could have told you that years ago. What finally brought you to this realization?"

"I let her leave without me."

"Well Alexa had to go home to get her wedding clothes and all sorted out, I don't think…"

"Kel"

"Oh" It was the first time he had mentioned her name since the night she left

"Dom she wouldn't have let you follow her, she would have sent you back"

"I loved her"

"And she loved you"

"Did she? Is that why she is off with Prince Roald running around the country"

"How did you hear that" Neal asked his eyes wide with astonishment

"Did you think Raoul was going to let his ex-squire disappear again? Without him knowing where she was? I heard him talking to the King. She let him follow, why wouldn't she have let me?"

"She had no choice Dom. Roald is a mage and besides when he got to her, she was in no condition to turn him away. Besides she knows you're with Alexa now so she is free to be with whoever she wants."

"I still love her. I want to be with her."

"Then Dom, I suggest you wait, because they have been instructed not to return for at least a year. But if you marry Alexa I hope you won't expect Kel to jump into your arms at her return. She despises Alexa you know, I had almost thought that you hoped she would rush back when you picked her."

"I…"

"Dom, a war is coming and Kel is our last hope. Don't make it harder for her by pretending that you still care. Let her go, marry your Alexa, and let her stand in for Kel. Well at least in looks, but you do realize you let the one person who would understand the nightmares, would understand the time you need to spend training. And the one person who could fight with you and who loved you for ages. I can't say more. You hurt her, and she is my best friend. You're my favorite cousin Dom, but that doesn't excuse what you did by letting her change, and by breaking her heart. Please go."

Dom could only nod, Neal was right. He had sealed his own fate the first day he had asked Kel to let her hair grow out.

* * *

Dom walked out into the hallway and made his way to the room at the very end. The room he had shared with Kel for many of their evenings and mornings together, he pushed it open, and saw everything still exactly like it had been the night she left.

Neal had been right, he probably had broken her heart by becoming engaged to the one person she truly hated. But as he walked over to the bed and collapsed upon it, he thought no one could understand that his heart had been broken too…

He slid off the bed and walked over to her dresser, he opened the top drawer where she kept things that she didn't want everyone to see. Pulling it open he saw that half the drawer was filled with papers and he pulled them out. The other half was filled with journals and little bags. He took the drawer and put it on the floor and began to read and look.

He found rough drawings of all of Kel's year-mates when they had been pages and squires. There was one of Lord Raoul on his horse right before a joust. And the one that made him smile was the one of him and her sitting in the rose garden right before he had kissed her for the first time.

The journals he skimmed through, laughing at all of Kel's confessions and innermost feelings for his cousin. He was astonished to see how much Kel had noticed of the people around her. She was incredible he thought as he turned to the pages that he inhabited in her journals.

They talked of love, of memories, of laughter, of tears, of fears, of hurts, and the recurring theme that she wasn't fulfilling her own idea of her dreams these he put off to the side to go through them and see when exactly both their dreams had ended.

The little bags contained jewelry and the odd sort of knick-knacks that people tend to keep, even after they have outlived their use. She had a ring that Dom had given her placed in a velvet bag, she had notes from a secret person gifting her things, and various other sundry items. These Dom placed back in the drawer and pushed it back in, he walked back out to the hall, holding the journals and closed the door. It was over he decided. He would marry Alexa and let Kel go. He still held deep in his heart that she would come back to him someday and she would still love him and that all might be forgiven.

He sighed and turned his back on the room and walked away.

Many miles away in a small cottage in the mountains a letter had appeared in the dead of night. Two people sleeping did not hear it fall to the table or see the green flash of fire that its owner sent with it.

**

* * *

**

Please forgive me for taking over a month to update, I offer the humblest apologies, my muse left, and then the past few months have been utter chaos for my family and I. I would like to thank gibkat160 for being my 50

**th**** reviewer! Its very exciting. I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully I will have the next chapter up sooner then I did this one… Please review!**

**~Kari**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still don't own it…maybe if I go to Disney World where dreams come true it could be mine… unfortunately I did and it didn't work **

**Enjoy!**

"_Morning Roald" Kel replied as a faint blush covered her cheeks._

Roald stayed very still after that kiss and gave her a small smile and then he rolled out of bed and moved to put on his clothes. He was glad that she had spoken his name instead of Dom's but was still a little leery of moving to fast, after all she had only just found out about Dom.

Kel was disappointed that Roald didn't really respond to her kiss. Later she would wonder why she was so disappointed that he had just smiled and got up but there wasn't really a lot of time for that.

"I think we should plan to leave within the hour Kel" Roald was telling her as he pulled his shirt on "We don't really want to stay in one place right now, and we want to get up to the mountains before the snow starts falling really hard"

Kel nodded and then began to repack all of her belongings and make sure that everything was in order

An hour later both were outside of the stable horses saddled and ready to be on the road. A slight nod to each other and they were off cantering into the countryside.

Four hours down the road and they were just beginning to see the base of the mountains that had seemed so far off from the inn.

"Roald, what was the plan once we got to the mountains? Were we going to find an inn or just keep pushing and go across to the other side and wait out the winter in a mountain village?"

"I had a good friend point out this place to me before we left Tortall; he said that if we ever needed a place to stay we could go to this place. Apparently it is well stocked and fairly roomy, the only thing is that others might show up, and they are supposed to be allowed to stay too." Roald replied looking at Kel as he talked

"A friend?" Kel asked with one raised eyebrow

"Well being friendly with our country's spymaster is no bad thing" Roald told her with a slight smile

Kel nodded and told herself that she should have known.

The next day they woke early and road all day stopping only for lunch and a light supper. It was getting dark when Roald took a small fork in the road off the mountain path. He dismounted and motioned for Kel to do the same as he led his horse over a small ledge and around a bend. Kel followed nervously and as she rounded the corner she couldn't help but look in surprise.

A large portion of the rock had been carved out and a doorway and windows sat embedded in the rock. She glanced to her right and saw that Roald was already moving forward and knocking on the door. Twice he knocked and then whispered something to the other side, slowly the door opened and an older woman came out. Glancing once up to look at Roald mage light and then scrutinizing the both of them before deciding to speak.

Nodding once to Roald she looked at Kel suspiciously until Roald told her that she was his wife.

Kel glanced once at Roald at this statement but otherwise kept her face perfectly blank

The woman sighed "Well don't just stand there come on in. I'll get one of the lads to tend to your horses"

Kel and Roald entered into the rock structure looking around in awe at the large entrance way that had been carved out.

"I'll go head and give you the grand tour, and set y'all up with a bedroom and all of that seeing as you're going to be here awhile. I'm Sascha by the way, and I run this house and all those who enter go by my rules."

Roald and Kel just nodded as she took them up a set off stairs and pointed out certain things

"Now that there is the small sitting room, there is a larger one upstairs if you wish to mingle with more guests, however right now it's just the two of you. The kitchen is off limits if you wish to have food at a random hour of the day you must ring the bell that is in your room. The cook is very temperamental and burns food much too easily. Ah here we are" She opened the door to a large rounded room. It had a nice sized bed, a wardrobe and a desk.

They all stepped in and Kel walked around examining everything, she saw a door in the corner and walked through it and thought that she had found the best thing in the world.

It was a bathroom with an enormous tub sunk right into the floor. Kel had never seen anything like it

Sascha poked her head in and smiled at Kel's expression "That's right your own special tub, and for water all you have to do is pull this chain right here, and it all falls out of this hole. Don't ask me how it works though, the Whisper Man had it installed by someone special and that's all we know. Now little lady if you wouldn't mind coming back in here with your husband I believe that we still have some things to discuss" Kel nodded and followed Sascha back into the room

Roald looked up as the entered "So Kel what do you think?"

"I think that it will be perfect" Kel said as she smiled at him

"ahem, Now for the rules" Sascha reminded them "Now I don't care what your profession is outside of this building, but I will have no stealing or murdering or cheating. You leave all business outside. If you wish to leave the building you must let me know, and I can give you the right words to say to get back in, I know everything that goes on in this house so don't think you can get away with anything. Oh and dinner is served promptly at the 6th bell in the afternoon." Roald and Kel nodded

"And one of the lads will be here tomorrow morning to give you a full tour. So enjoy your stay, and remember the rules" She nodded and then walked out closing the door

"Your wife?" Kel whispered to Roald the moment she was gone

Roald nodded "Well she wasn't going to let you in, because technically you aren't part of the Whisper Man's circle, but since you're my wife that gives you the right to be here also. Oh and here I should have given you this before but I wasn't thinking clearly" Roald handed her a small box that had a little white bow

Kel opening the box saw a small ring with a tiny diamond on it she looked up meeting Roald's very blue eyes "If you're a married woman you should have a ring, and I thought that this one would do quite nicely"

"Thank you" Kel whispered. Roald just nodded in reply and moved to take things out of his saddlebags

"We might as well unpack we will be here for awhile" Roald couldn't help but feel right about Kel wearing a ring that he had given her. He had wanted to give her his mother's ring, but knew that it was too conspicuous for a simple man to have given his wife so grand of a ring. He had it stored safely in his possessions waiting for the moment when he could give it to her as a Prince

By the time they were done Kel decided that she wanted to take a bath and so without telling Roald what she was doing she entered the room and filled up the tub. Marveling at how wonderful mages could be as she took off her clothes and stepped into the tub wishing that every room could have a connecting bath too it. Finally when she felt that she had washed all the dirt off of her she stepped out of the bath and began to towel herself dry.

Roald had heard the splashing from the next room and was glad that Kel liked having the bath in her own room. He had hoped she would like it. Finally when he heard that the splashing had stopped he entered and stopped staring open mouthed at what he saw.

Kel heard footsteps and turned around forgetting that her towel was not wrapped around herself. She and Roald were standing on opposite sides of the room, the only difference being that his eyes were traveling down the length of her body and staring quite openly

Kel gave a quiet cough and moved to cover herself with the towel blushing furiously. Roald also was blushing and began to try to apologize

"Kel, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to… you're so beautiful… I just thought you would be dressed… umm and that your breasts…umm body would be covered…"

Kel just nodded and quickly brushed by him "well I'm quite finished Roald, you're more then welcome to use the privy"

As soon as she was out of the room Kel collapsed in silent laughter, how embarrassing she thought for the both of them. Things were awkward enough before pretending to be husband and wife and now they would be about a hundred times more awkward.

That night both were lying side by side in the same bed trying to not touch. Each of them thinking about the scene from earlier that day; Roald wanted to hold that body and tell Kel that she was beautiful and he thought that he must have looked like a bumbling idiot.

Kel was struggling with the fact that all though she was embarrassed at him walking in on her she didn't mind him seeing her naked. His admiring gaze made her feel loved and wanted, and to be honest Dom had never stared at her like that.

Kel was following her thoughts around in circles when suddenly they both shifted and touched each others arms.

"Sorry!" They both muttered as they jumped apart and then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. And the laughing didn't stop until they were close together mouths connected and hands exploring everywhere.

When they stopped the kiss both were breathless and as they looked into each others eyes they knew that tonight was the beginning of a new relationship and a fun one. And that night as they fell asleep neither noticed the green flash of light that appeared as an envelope fell onto the desk waiting to be read.

**Well do I get brownie points for this being posted too soon? I hope you like it! So press that little button and review…that's right I mean all 40 + of you who put me on story alert! Please let me know what you think! **

**Congrats to DomLuver for being my 60****th**** review…and for sticking with both of my stories! Thanks so much because you are absolutely amazing!**

**~Kari**


	10. Chapter 10

**For Aretina: No I am not dead :p And thanks for being such a great encourager and for typing back to me despite my randomness. So this chapter is for you. I hope you like it. If you don't i might cry :,(**

* * *

Roald awoke to the sound of banging on the door he leapt out of bed and reached for his sword and then he realized where he was and went to answer the door.

"'scuse me sir, but Mama said you'd be wantin' the tour this morning, and well its dawn, and I still have chores so if we could get on with it Sir it'd be much 'preciated"

Roald simply nodded "We'll be ready in a few minutes." He was glad that Kel was a morning person most of the time, and hopefully she wouldn't kill him for waking her up

He went back to bed and looked down at Kel's sleeping form burrowed under the covers with just the ball of her foot sticking out at the end.

With a mischievous grin he lightly ran his fingers in a circle on her foot. He was however unprepared for Kel's reaction.

She gave a small shriek in her sleep and at the same time kicked out hard and caught Roald in the stomach as he fell to the floor winded.

Kel sat up looking around wildly and when she found Roald her eyes narrowed "So what do we have here? A prince seems to have fallen on the ground… how clumsy."

Roald looked up at her slightly afraid that he had already made her angry "Good morning Kel" he said gently and slightly whispered

"Well it was until you woke me up. I was having the most wonderful dream about… Oh well never mind" Kel replied a slight blush staining her cheeks. "Any way what did you need?" Kel stood and extended a hand out to him pulling him up

"Umm, the tour that Sascha told us about… well the boy is here now"

"Oh well why didn't you say that to wake me up instead of touching my feet?" She said as she dug through her bags to find a pair of breeches and a shirt

"I can't recall my reasoning now actually Kel" Roald said dryly as he pulled on his own pair of breeches.

Now that they where presentable the opened the door to find the boy leaning against the other wall

"Finally lets go" The boy lead them down the hallway and through another small set of doors and into a small courtyard with a fountain and some potted plants. "Only potted cause Mother hasn't found away to make plants grow from rock, but its all we have" He waved them forward through the courtyard and into a large cavern.

"These are our practice courts. Since there are certain warriors in the Whisper Man's employ who like to practice when they can we had this room built. The only problem is that you have to be careful of noise, we don't want to take the risk of the mountain coming down. So no war cries or shouting, if you need to let it out go out the front door."

He then walked over to a wooden shed and opened the door "In here is all the practice things, bows arrows, wooden swords. Although I see that both you keep yours on you, so you could have a live blade practice if you want. Lady I don't think I've ever seen a woman fight with a blade like that."

Roald looked slyly at Kel "Well love would you care to have a go?" Kel raised in eyebrow and the nodded in agreement ignoring the tingling sensation when Roald had called her love.

They walked to separate ends of the practice field and began to stretch. Although Kel was distracted when she looked up and saw Roald taking off his shirt.

Sure she had been sharing a bed and had noticed how firm he was to lay against, but she had never seen him completely with out a shirt… and she couldn't help but stare.

He was muscular. There was no doubt about that she thought as she saw him bend over and touch the ground. He was it appeared more muscular than Dom had ever been she thought and much more so than most of the men she had seen save of course for a blacksmith.

He looked up and met her eyes and gave her a small grin as he continued to stretch. Kel wasn't sure that she would be able to fight him if he didn't put his shirt back on.

Luckily for Kel he had only taken it off to stretch. As she stood to move to the middle of the field she saw him retying and walking back out.

The both began to walk back and forth waiting for the other to attack first. Neither noticed that the boy had run off to fetch his mother to come and watch the lady fight.

Finally Roald began the battle. It was a fast paced duel. Both were supreme with the sword, although Kel might have had a little more life experience with it. It was a battle of twists, thrusts, and quick dodges. Kel finally got the first blow, her sword tip grabbed his shirt and it ripped right in the middle. Kel stepped back blushing, however her sword was still there to meet his when it came sliding back.

In the second part of the duel Kel was much more on the defensive because she kept getting distracted by Roald's rippling pectorals.

Roald got her to mix up her feet and as she stumbled to regain her balance he pressed down upon her causing her to trip. She landed as her Shang instructors had once taught her. However Roald was ready for her and as she rolled to get away she found herself laying with Roald's sword at her throat. She met his blue eyes which were smug with victory and she gave him a little smirk, hooked her leg around his and pulled him down too.

He fell right on top of her, tossing the sword away as he went so that neither of them would be impaled. "Ha" Kel said

"I still won" Roald grinned, and then because he couldn't stop himself he kissed her as they were lying in the dirt sweaty and exhausted and they didn't seem to care.

Kel loved the way he kissed her. It wasn't rough but it wasn't too sweet…it was just right. They broke apart however finally hearing the applause of Sascha and her children.

Roald pushed himself up and offered his hand to Kel as Sascha said "Well that was the most entertaining duel between a husband and a wife I have seen for many awhile. Just tells you that you can never know what to expect. Have either or you dueled a Shang?"

Roald nodded while Kel just shook her head "Well missy" Kel grimaced "You might just get your chance. The Shang Leopard will be arriving next week, maybe if your lucky he might teach you something" Sascha turned back to her boys

"Are y'all still here? Get to work… those chores still gotta get done. Ain't gona do themselves" Her boys fled back into the main part of the building

"Oh and you still have time to freshen up before breakfast. See you then." She nodded once more and followed her boys out.

Roald looked at Kel and smiled "Shall we go my lady?"

"I wish you wouldn't" Kel said in reply

"Very well, will missy work?"

"Enough" Kel growled as she pushed Roald down and then sprinted to the door turning and sticking her tounge out at him

Roald laughed as he sprinted to catch up with her before she could lock him out of their rooms

Kel laughed and headed straight for the privy and the giant tub while Roald walked over to the desk looking at the strange envelope that was placed there

Kel was walking into the room when she noticed Roald sitting at the desk a piece of parchment held in his hands. His face was white and his eyes were blazing with worry

As she walked over he wordlessly handed the sheet over and sat in silence as Kel read and then Kel let the paper slip to the floor as she gasped.

**

* * *

**

A Big thanks to those reviewers who have reviewed almost every chapter. It means alot and you are really awesome!!!!!!!!

**Yay to Studentofwords for being my 70th reviewer!!!!!!!!…I'm only 3 away from 80 and that means 20 from 100….squeal…now if everyone reviews…and I mean everyone I can reach that after this chapter….so review!!!**

**I'm so glad that this story is doing so well…I'm about halfway as far as my K/D piece was and I have more reviews and all, so its pretty awesome.**

**Thanks for reading as always. I know this isn't the longest chapter…but I like it. Let me know!!!**

**Till next chapter**

**~Kari**


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter is for two of the most consistent reviewers for my story: Mrs Dom Masbolle and Domluvr(also Reviewer # 80 yay!) Anyway thanks guys for your support and I think you have both only missed like one or two chapters. Its nice to have readers that will tell me what they think. Thanks to you both!!!**

* * *

_My dear friends_

_I believe that this is the last letter, or any form of communication that you will have with me for a period of time. I was asked not even to send this, but I couldn't let you go without me saying goodbye._

_The magic in Tortall is apparently dying, mages are losing strength everyday. Master Numair and the King are worried about how long it will take those with stronger powers to hold out. Only medical emergencies are to be treated. This is supposed to be kept quiet so that our neighboring countries do not find out, at least until we know if their own mages are being affected._

_Roald- Your father says that you must stay away. It might mean that you get to keep your power, which might be useful if either of you become injured travelling, plus who knows what danger the world faces in the coming months._

_We are supposed to learn to adjust but I feel that we mages have been taken for granted; it should be interesting to see what happens in the coming months._

_I am sad that I won't be able to speak to you face to face for awhile because the King has imposed strict laws against using magic; even now I am disobeying a direct order, but it's worth it._

_I must go, I am afraid of being found out I wouldn't put it past the king to put a guard on me to make sure I don't do any magic._

_Roald- Take care of her for me. I would be there if I could. I have enclosed a sheet for you, for a quick guide to healing. I know her, and I know that she is stubborn but if something happens at least you will be able to do something. I hope that when the time is right you will come home and for these last years as one of your best friends I wish that all the Gods go with you._

_Kel- What can I say? For too many years now we have been friends, we have watched each other's back and spent many years training side by side. This is the longest that we have been away from each other, and no doubt will only get longer. Please be careful! I don't have time to find a new best friend. You often laugh at my dramatics but Kel something is coming, everyone can feel it, and I believe that you will fight against it as you always do. My mind is continually drawn to you and as I wonder how far away you wander, I can't but hope that you will come back to me, to us, soon._

_One last thing before I must send this, every mage has the opportunity to see how they die, some take it and many avoid it, preferring to not know their fate before it happens. I am a curious person you might say and I looked and I will tell you what I saw:_

_I am standing in a field a fight is raging around me, I feel a searing pain, and then I see no more. The dream goes on and I feel and hear, but still see nothing. I am afraid, I am afraid that I die alone. I don't know what happens or how but sometimes I wish that I hadn't seen, or felt rather, I just have no wish to be left in the darkness._

_Please come home! Please Stay Away! There are so many conflicting emotions raging I want you home, but both of you know about the Prophecy and I should not try to bring you home before it is time. Our thoughts and prayers go with you both._

_Goodbye my friends_

_May we meet again and soon_

_With all of my love to you both_

_SIR NEALAN of QUEENSCOVE_

* * *

Kel gasped "The magic is gone? Do you feel it?"

Roald looked up at her "My magic is much the same as it ever was, I am no stronger and no weaker"

"Are you worried?"

Roald stood up and took her hands "Kel I am more than worried. I am terrified. My best friend is convinced he is going to die alone. We have no more easy correspondence with our home country. The magic is fleeing Tortall, and we are hundreds of miles away stuck in a cave all because we had to leave." Roald told her

Kel pulled her hands from his and went to sit on the bed "You didn't have to follow me" she added quietly.

"You think I had a choice?" Roald shot back "I don't have a choice in anything Kel. Every thing I am, everything I ever will be has been mapped out by advisors and ambassadors. I am a Crown Prince, there is no such thing as free will. Sure I can do anything as long as it means staying out of trouble. No I was forced to come. A duty"

Kel's face had gone blank during this as she struggled to hide her emotions

"Not only that. It was the only way to save my country. ' The Prince must leave if he wishes to see his kingdom in one piece'. No I had no choice" Roald said quietly

Kel could only nod as she headed past him and out the door, Neal's letter still on the floor where it had been dropped.

The rest of the day past in silence for the pair, both were angry. Roald wished that his life wasn't so controlled and angry at Kel for not understanding.

Kel was upset because as she sat in the courtyard staring at the small ring Roald had given to her. He didn't have to come with me; he could have stayed somewhere else. I was doing just fine on my own.

Neither wanted to admit they were wrong in being so waspish. Neither wanted to admit to the other how worried or scared they were.

Kel walked back to the room when the dinner bell rang she wasn't hungry, or in the mood to talk. She just changed into her gown and laid in the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

She didn't hear Roald come in, she didn't here the scratching of a quill against parchment nor the blue flash of light. She never heard the door close, and she would never understand why.

* * *

Kel woke up the next morning, and rolled over her eyes resting on Roald's pillow, and instead of his dark head of hair was an envelope.

Kel reached over and opened it quickly and read his short note

K.

I am leaving the mountain for awhile. I can't say why or where I am going. The Shang Leopard is coming. He will train with you, I met him while we were pages and he taught me to fight while I was a squire. Leo is a great man. I am sure that you will be upset at this, but I will be back by no later than the first thaw of spring.

Be well

R.

That was it she thought? Be well? Kel sighed in disappointment. She had no wish to be stuck either but at least she wouldn't have snuck out in the middle of the night.

* * *

Kel lay back in bed hoping that this Shang Leopard was as entertaining as everyone says She got up to go about her morning routine and as she stopped at the desk she slipped off the ring on her finger and left it. There was no use pretending anyway. It's not like anything would ever have actually happened if they made it back to Tortall.

Kel kept thinking that before they had even seen his letter Roald had just called her love, and then he left. Like he would ever actually be interested in me, but he kissed me… Kel was confused and all she could do was wait.

There was knock on her door as she was staring down at the ring. Kel answered it and pulled it open and it was Sascha

"Well, I know about you and his Highness now, so no worries, he had to say why he was leaving. And well at least he will be back soon. In the meantime the Shang Leopard has just arrived and well he does wish to meet you lady. He's in the private sitting room if you like." Kel nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. She entered into the small sitting room and she couldn't help but stare.

His yellow eyes pierced hers and she felt that they were assessing her every moment.

He had a handsome face, and a lean muscular body. He stood just a little taller then her she noticed as he made his way over to bow to her and take her hand in his

"My Dear Protector of the Small, words of your courageous adventures has reached many ears. I am most eager to become acquainted with the Lady of so many songs"

"If you wish to have an acquaintance then you might want to start by calling me Kel" She said pulling her hand out of his.

He grinned "Of course, Kel. Please sit I am most eager to hear of how you were trained."

Kel could only nod as she sat numbly down on the nearest chair as they began to talk of battles and wars.

* * *

**Thanks as always to my amazing reviewers. I am so close to a hundred!!!**

**I only need 12…and this is to all of you non reviewers…I know you're reading!!! I can see the numbers… just please help me get to a hundred!!!! That's all I ask!!!!**

**Oh and a big box of cyber cookies for everyone who reviews!!! **

**Thanks as always for the support**

**Till the next chapter**

**~Kari**


	12. 100 Reviews!

**Disclaimer : not mine :( if only my friends…if only**

**This chapter is for my wonderful reviewer #100!!!!!!!!!! StoryGirlAngel WHOOOOO!!!!! I think this might be the longest chapter ever.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prince Leonardo of Tusaine was 5 years old when he was stolen away. It was during the beginning of the Immortal's War when many of the soldiers who normally would have been on guard were out protecting villages from the immortals. A group of raiders decided to try and get into the castle. Two of the raiders found their way into the nursery of the castle using the secret servant passages.

They burst open the door as Leon was playing with his toys. His nursemaid laying out his clothes for bed, they knocked her down as the turned around. Leon met their eyes and then he began to back up as they approached. He tried to run, but they were too quick for him. The held up a cloth up to his face and as he breathed in he collapsed knocked out by a sleeping spell.

They carried him out of the servant's entrance wrapped in a burlap sack almost like he was a sack of flour.

The raiders then tied him to a horse and galloped out of Tusaine for two days and crossed the river into Tortall.

Having slept for one of those two days, it passed in a blur for Leon. All he knew is that he was scared and hungry and he wanted to go back home.

They found a small clearing and they pulled the boy down and placed him in a corner as they went about setting up camp.

"Ye best be silent highness, unless you want them immortals to come and eat ya for supper" Leon was frightened so he stayed quiet, but he promised that he would get away and go home before they could take him further away.

"Tom, ya got the animal?"

"Aye. Ya want to feed him now?"

"Do it now, don't have to do it in the morning"

Tom nodded and pulled a small bag of his saddle, pulling out a tiny baby griffin, he began to offer it little pieces of fish.

He looked at Leon who was staring at the animal with interest and just a tiny bit of fear

"See ya got to get them when they be youngins otherwise they fight you a lot harder than this one is. I think we got this one right around hereabouts didn't we Ferd?"

"Aye bout two weeks ago I reckon"

"Did ya see any sign of the others yet?"

"Nothing" Ferd said looking a little worried

"Do ya reckon they got lost?"

"It's possible Tom, what with Phil leading and all"

Just then a loud flapping noise filled the air. Two enormous griffins had landed right in the middle of the camp.

The baby began to squawk and squeal as it escaped Tom's hands and ran to his mother and father.

Tom and Ferd sat in fright as they stared at the two regal figures of the griffin, before they both tried to run. They didn't get very far. The father pulled them back and savagely murdered them in front of Leon.

Leon eyes blazed as he saw his kidnapper's murdered. In his young but wise eyes he saw justice finally prevailing.

When the griffin's eyes turned to him though he shrank back unaware of the silent conversation going on between the parents

"Should we kill him also? He is just a pup too."

"He does not smell like us, or like our son."

"Still, he will grow up and then start to steal just like others"

Leon finally got up the courage to try and talk to them "Please Mr. Griffy, I didn't hurt little griffy, I'm lost. They took me from my home too." Leo began to cry

The griffins looked at each other and picked up their son and flew away leaving a very sad little boy behind sitting in the clearing crying.

Leon finally decided that he needed to go home. He stood up and set off in the completely wrong direction. He walked the rest of that day and the night, it was in the darkness when he slipped and fell and hit his head on a rock as he fell down and stayed down.

It was there that the Shang Tiger found him. He pulled little Leon onto his back and nursed him back to health as they journeyed south to Shang for training.

They called him Leo, because that was all he remembered and no one new who he was or where he came from. At least he wouldn't remember and they wouldn't realize for twenty three years who he really was.

* * *

*******

"You don't remember anything?" Kel whispered

"Only the first three letters of my name. I don't even know how old I am. They put my birthday as the day that Tiger found me. The only thing I know is that I was at least a noble. My clothes were silk and satin and that's all that anyone can figure out." Leo told Kel as they sat side by side in the small courtyard.

Kel put a comforting hand over his and he flipped his over and took a hold of her hand as he stood and pulled her up.

"Come Lady Knight; don't trouble yourself with my past. Why don't you show me what you can do" Leo grinned at her

Kel looked up at him and arched an eyebrow "Please" Leo added "I have heard so much from so many places"

She sighed and nodded and let him lead her into the next room

"So where have you heard so much about me from?"

"Your Prince might have told you that I trained him when he was in Port Legann with his Knight Master. I am the youngest Shang, ever, and well Roald and I began to talk during our training. So I know a lot about you as a page. He and I were quite good friends when we separated" Leo told her as he loosened up with some stretches

Kel could only nod as she finished stretching herself and then stood in the middle of the court with her sword drawn.

"Let's only play with swords today; I want to know if you are as great as people say you are."

"If you want to truly try me, go against me with a Glaive"

"A Glaive? Why milady you are even more surprising then you appear to be" And with that Leo launched his attack.

Leo was wild and spontaneous. Kel was planned and cautious.

Kel was even more delighted to find out that they were evenly matched. They could match each other blow for blow, and neither appeared to be tiring as they circled two pairs of eyes darting about looking for an opening.

They both saw it at the same time and they lunged forward and there swords were pressed together hilt to hilt.

Kel was being pushed down a little by his superior weight. She looked up into his yellow eyes and knew that he meant business. Finally her strength gave out and her sword fell as he swept it out of her hands.

Leo bent down and picked it up and offered it back to her "That was a good fight Lady; no doubt you are a Knight supreme in the Realm"

"Leo please, its just Kel. And I'm not that good; Roald beat me the other day"

"Did Roald tell you why he could beat you?"

"What are you talking about Leo?" Leo just shook his head

"Never mind Kel. Why don't we go get some dinner" Kel nodded and walked out of the practice courts.

The next day Kel was sitting in the sitting room reading when Sascha found her "Well Kel, looks like you and the Shang Leopard are becoming real good friends" she said slyly

Kel not catching the tone just nodded her head "I guess so"

Sascha looked at her curiously "We only have a week or so more before the first snow comes, maybe you ought to try and go out for a ride before we can't go anywhere."

Kel looked up "That's not a bad idea"

Leo was saddling up his horse when Kel found the stables "I'm just taking Meg out for a trot" he said as he leaned up against her stable

"Sascha told me that we might get snow next week, so I just want to take Peachblossom … Watch out!!" she yelled as Leo stuck his hand out for Peachblossom to sniff

She glared at Peachblossom who meekly sniffed his hand and then butted Leo playfully in the shoulder.

"This one has had many good years Kel"

"I know he's been with me through everything" Leo nodded and went back and led Meg out of her stall "You ready?"

Kel followed Leo blindly her mind was far away with a rider far to the south of the mountains:

* * *

******

He was home; he could see the castle on the hill up above. He could feel the difference in the land. He felt the change, and the way it reacted differently to him. He was home though. That was all that mattered.

Doubts had been plaguing him on his two week long journey home. Roald couldn't stop worrying about Kel. But he thought that it had been more important for him to be at home and to go through the same trials that his country was going through.

He knocked on his Father's study and pushed the door open "Father"

"Roald? Why are you here? Where is Keladry?" Jon said jumping up as if expecting her to enter

"Keladry is in the mountains between Tyra and Tusaine. She is in good company and will be protected for this winter at least."

"You left her?" Jon said his voice very quite

Roald could only nod.

"You left her" This time it was not a question.

"I couldn't stay Father. I didn't want to. I want to be here with you with my people" Roald replied standing straighter his own eyes blazing.

"So you just decided to say damn with the prophecy and the future of the kingdom. Decided to value what you wanted instead of what people need. Let me tell you this I gave up many things to be King. And you will too, and that includes doing what you want" Jon spat back

"There are other Princes, she can find another."

"Does she even know about the prophecy?" Jon yelled back

"I didn't want to worry her."

"Get out Roald. I will talk to you later." Roald bowed low to his father and turned and went to find Neal. Hoping that there he might find someone who would at least understand.

"Well Meathead, looks like you haven't been sleeping too well" Roald remarked from Neal's open door.

Neal turned his ashen face toward the speaker "Roald! Kel?! Where is she?" He stumbled out of his chair

Roald stopped him and pushed him back "She's not here. She's not coming back yet. I left her."

"You left her?" Neal said worriedly "Why would you do that? She could be in trouble!"

"She's not. I left her in a place that is protected by the Whisper Man"

Neal glared at Roald "She better be okay, when she comes back otherwise you will answer to me!"

"I couldn't stay Neal. I hate being a puppet for all of the courtiers and for the Gods to play with me when they choose. I wanted to be home, to help my people here"

"I know Roald, but you do realize that no one else will see it that way? Even I can't fully understand why you would leave one of your best friends, in a foreign place regardless of whose protection she is under"

"I love her. I couldn't stay with her. We had a fight. She thrives on duty. I hate my duty"

"You… what? You weren't supposed to fall for her! You were supposed to protect her, and provide assistance. Are you going back?"

"I don't know. And I can't at least not until the winter season is over anyway" Roald shrugged

"We'll talk later Roald. I can't believe you would leave her. Oh and you better prepare to go back. Because I don't think you will want to stay here if you don't"

"Neal she's meeting the Shang Leopard. I think she's safe for now" And with that Roald left to return to his rooms. To ponder the reactions of his father and his best friend, he hadn't expected them to be quite so irate. He had thought that if at least one of them had come home from Tusaine it wouldn't be quite so bad, surely it was better than having them both gone…. Right?

* * *

*****

"Leo where are you" Kel called.

"Right in front of you Kel" He laughed as he hopped right in front of her from behind the tree "Come on. This way"

He led her to a little clearing and there he pulled a blanket and basket from his saddle

Spreading the blanket out he offered her a seat and as she sat so did he removing a piece of chicken from the basket, and some other various and sundry food items.

"It's so nice to be outside in the fresh air" Kel said

"You're right. I love to spend time near the mountains in the summer though, it is so much cooler up the higher you go. And no one can ever sneak up on you"

Kel nodded as she lay back looking up into the sky and at the patterns that the branches of the tree made

Crack

Both she and Leo were on their feet. Although he was probably a fair bit more graceful about it.

"Well fella's look what we got here. Two love-birds enjoying a private get away. Oh to be young and in love" Was the voice that came through the trees

"Steady" Leo whispered

As the group of six men came out from behind rocks and a few of the trees, none noticed the muscles of either of their would be victims or the scabbard that was leaning on the tree a hairsbreadth away from Kel's hand.

They moved closer and Kel shifted back.

"You know lad" The leader spoke loud this time "You're not a bad looking lad? Why not choose a delicate pretty flower? Instead of a weed?" He grinned

Leo only smiled "I like a woman who can fight her own battles"

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. I might just have to give her a try" The leader added as he stepped closer to Kel

"Don't touch me" Kel spat as his hand reached out to touch her face

"Oh she's feisty" The men laughed as they circled closer to Leo

He reached out and grabbed her hand at the same time she brought her other hand around with an unsheathed blade. Kel only looked down at the man as he fell. Leo's sword in his side

"Like he said I fight my own battles"

Kel turned and looked to see Leo being set on by the other five men

She hacked down two, to see Leo break one's man knees with a quick kick to the leg. She was fascinated with the skill level it took for him to dodge and fight. He was so graceful, she was still caught up in the fight when he walked over to her and put his hands on his shoulders

"You okay Kel?" She nodded looking over him as well

She saw red seeping through his shirt on his shoulder "I am, but you're not!" Kel pulled him down and ripped off one of her sleeves as he took his shirt off for her.

"I'm afraid I don't have much skill, but I can at least bandage it till we can get back to the house."

Leo nodded watching as Kel fretted at how she was tying the not to hold the bandaged. He placed his large callused hand on hers; smiled and said that he was fine.

They made it back to the horses and rode back. Leo smirking because he knew that Kel who was riding behind him, would be staring to make sure that he didn't fall.

Kel was just worried that he might be losing to much blood. Although she did admit to herself that the fact that he was very good looking had nothing to do with it.

They pulled up to the front of the house and Kel hurriedly knocked on the door. Sascha opened took one look "Well password be damned. Get inside, the both of you" She led them to the sitting room

"Just your shoulder Leo? Kel what about your hand?"

"What about it?"

"You're holding it awfully oddly, like its been sprained"

"Oh no, its fine" Kel said quickly releasing it and trying to conceal her blush

Sascha had already sent for a poultice when she had first seen them and she tied it on to Leo with practiced hands and sent him off to bed.

"Kel dear, I don't mean to be offensive, but well you have blood all over you and well you stink. Perhaps you should go clean up and rest also. Only you could find trouble on this mountain." Sascha sighed as she walked out of the rooms "Sweet dreams of Leo"

Kel opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't think of anything that would make it sound like it was completely what she wanted to dream about. And she couldn't admit that to herself anyway. Not yet.

* * *

**I would like to thank each and every person who has reviewed this story! I never expected when I started that this would get so much feedback. You all have helped me to keep writing, and may I also add that an A is coming my way in creative writing class…. I would also like to Thank some specific people: **

**Aretina…for well…you know :) thanks for talking and for putting up with me.**

**Abyssgirl : The first review you ever gave me told me to get my grammar act together and learn how to use something other than commas…I'm still learning, but thank you for kicking me in the head for that :) **

**To the anonymous reviewers: thanks for taking the time to review… you are usually positive and even though I can't reply…thanks :)**

**To those of you who review every chapter. You are too many to name personally and I thank you all :) **

**Also a major thanks to those who have put me on their favorites and Story Alerts. It makes me proud that so many of you are that interested in what is going to happen with my story. Keep it up!!!**

**With much love and adoration!**

**~Kari**


	13. Chapter 13

Well to all my dear readers, Shortly after I posted my last chapter my computer decided to crash...and Then when we finally got it up and running...it crashed again. Taking with it all of my chapter that was a pretty decent chapter... And now the computer was fixed but without Office, so I finally found a way to get around that! so Yay!! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I needed to get something up and its not what I had planned but I think it fits! As a Midwinter present to you all:

**Come Back to Me**

Roald of Conte walked through the halls of the palace. He fondly remembered his childhood, as he would try and hide from his nursemaids and how he and Liam had gotten lost in the old part of the castle when they had gone exploring. He remembered the first time he slept in his bed in the Page wing, the first time he had ever slept when his parents weren't right down the hall. Or the first time that he saw Kel, her eye blacked but her head held high silently telling everybody that she could do this.

Roald wished that all things could have been simple. He had never really relished the idea of becoming King. Sure he was raised knowing, but when your father is one of the best Kings in that nations history and commands the Dominion Jewel well it really makes you stop and think if the son can do just as well. Roald finished his walk on these sour thoughts and knocked on his father's door.

Early though it was King Jonathan sat at his desk reading reports from his various Ministers and Knights he looked up as Roald entered and greeted him.

"Have a seat, Roald" Roald did as he was told and waited as his father signed a report shifting slightly as he was waiting for the lecture that was sure to follow

"Roald, I know what you are feeling. You feel that you can do nothing for your people, because not only are you a Prince, but you have been told you must leave the country. Correct?" Roald nodded.

"I can't tell you that you are making the right choice in fact I think you are making the wrong choice. You need to act like a Prince and do your duty for the country, and if that means leaving it then so be it. It is time you began to act like a King."

Roald stiffened at these words "I beg your pardon father, but I have not been raised to be a King. I was raised to be a Prince, a show piece, someone who you could marry off for another advantageous alliance with another country. When you died, then I was to learn to be King fumbling my way through and making who knows what kinds of mistakes." Roald paused waiting for his father to interrupt, but seeing that he was not going to he kept going.

"I freely admit that I did make a mistake in coming back home I should not have left Kel, but at the time my duty to this country, which has been drilled into me, told me to come home to suffer the same fate as my people. I do not pretend to not understand the gravity of the situation, but you also understand the need for a Prince to be let free, which you never were. And now I realize why you are the king you are today. You let the woman you truly loved leave you, and you stayed in this palace, which was your sanctuary. You choose duty over your heart, and while the kingdom prospers what of you and my mother? While she is beautiful do you love her as you once loved Alanna? Do not think your children as ignorant to your arguments as the court is, or that we are blind to the fact that there is only a little affection between you? And that you tired of each other, before I was old enough to ride?"

King Jonathan's eyes blazed "It is not your place Roald to comment on the relationship of your mother and I. It has nothing to do with you and this mission you are currently on. You will go back. You will stay with Keladry. You will come back only when she is ready."

Roald stood at this point "You are correct Father. I will go, but because I love her and she is my best friend, not because of any Prophecy or order. In fact I will no longer even take with me my title." Roalds hands began to glow a soft blue as he reached out to his father. "Your Majesty I choose to freely abdicate my rank and position in this household. I have no wish to live life in a cage. My brother Liam may take the position he has always wanted. I revoke my claim to the throne of Tortall, from this day on I shall only be Sir Roald of Conte a knight of Tortall." He offered his glowing hand to his father who looked at Roald's eyes and slowly reached out his hand and the pact was sealed.

Roald left the palace the next day and began the long ride back to the mountains. Those two weeks of traveling Roald would be full of doubts nearly turning back for all of his words of love and not being in a cage. It was one image that kept him going, a young woman sitting on a horse with a glaive in her hand and eyes sparkling. Roald would do anything for her, and Roald would always come back to her.

* * *

Now feel free to leave a review ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**WHOO!! Look a whole nother chapter!!! XD I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only own the plot :(**

**Come Back to Me**

* * *

Kel walked out to the practice courts and watched Leo has he executed a series of flips and kicks, that she could not have even dreamt of doing with both arms well much less one.

"You know Leo, I do believe that you are supposed to be resting that arm, and not training on it." Kel said as he finished his routine.

"Why Lady Knight, you of all people should know that a fighter should never stop practicing. And if I remember my correspondence for Roald you are especially known for your own inability to follow doctors orders" Kel blushed and then noticed the spot of red on his arm that was bandaged

"Come let me help you bandage it back up. And I never pushed myself that hard!" Kel said as she led Leo back in to the main part of the building.

Leo grinned and pushed his door open motioning for Kel to come in.

Kel stepped in and looked around startled to see how messy Leo was

"Don't mind the mess" Leo said as he started tossing clothes and papers around "The bed is probably the safest place to stay"

Kel nodded and sat down and watched as Leo tore his room upside down and then laughed as he finally found the bandages with a triumphant "Ah Ha!"

"I think you need a maid Leo"

"Why? All they do is get in your way, and gossip. Besides I like to keep to myself, and I can handle a little bit of mess."

Leo sat down beside her but has he sat there was a crinkling noise Leo hopped back up only to find that he had sat down on a letter Kel looked at it curiously and recognized the writing but not the signature "The Shang Wolf?" she asked curiously as Leo quickly stuffed the paper under his pillow

"Most Shangs do keep in touch with each other. We aren't all isolated, and we are brothers and sisters after all"

Kel nodded and then motion for Leo to sit "Here lets get that bandaged fixed up"

Leo watched Kel as she expertly removed the bandage and then began to wind the other around his arms. She fumbled slightly on the knot and started blushing when she looked up and met his eyes.

"Thank you"

She gave a smile and then he started to lean in and she jumped up "I'll go see if Sascha is back, I think you might need another poultice on that since you tore it while you were practicing" and with that she was out the door leaving Leo sitting on his bed

Leo sighed and laid back on his bed. He was enamored of Kel that was for sure. She was strong and able and didn't take his status of Shang too seriously.

He pulled out the letter that he had hastily hidden from her and looked at its signature, grateful for once that the Shang Wolf had written his Shang name and not his birth name. That would not have been fun to try and explain Leo thought.

He read through the letter once more

_Leo_

_You told me at Port Legann that if I ever need something from you just to ask. Well brother I have need of you for awhile. The Lady Knight and I are currently in Tyra and we will be headed to our place in the mountains, and I hoped that you might join us. I will explain more upon your arrival._

_I also can not wait for you to meet Keladry. She is strong, and beautiful although I think she does not see herself as clearly as she should. For now we are posing as man and wife, although I think that I have more hopes in that direction than she does._

_I told you once, that despite being a Prince I wanted to marry for love and hoped that I could have that ending. Well I found her. And brother she would make such a queen. But I fear that she does not want to be queen, or that she would welcome the advance of someone she considers as a friend who would eventually become her ruler._

_Any way, enough of my endless droning. I should tell you that we are planning to stay in the mountains for most of the winter. Also we do not plan on going back to Tortall for awhile and since you brother are also a restless wanderer perhaps you wouldn't mind joining us?_

_Your friend,_

_The Shang Wolf_

Leo scowled at the letter. Sure Roald was supposed to explain everything but then they had to go and get in a fight and Roald had to leave.

Leo wished that Roald had stuck it out and perhaps that would have made it easier for him to ignore the feelings that the Lady Knight incited in him.

Leo looked over the letter again and grinned at Roald's tactics. He knew that Leo wasn't a wanderer and was happy to stay in one place. But then maybe that is because Leo had never chosen to be a Shang. There had been no other option for him. Roald had chosen it, asking his father to be trained.

Leo thought Roald had it even easier than a Shang did. He only had one trainer at the beginning not 12 and the Wildcat was probably the most mild tempered of all the Shang. Its a wonder that none of his friends noticed that he was much better by the age of 11 than he should have been.

At the same time though Roald was an unassuming person, whose teacher did not help him break out, especially with the Wildcat always talking about men choosing flashy names because they seemed cooler and thought that they wanted more attention. When he had first met Roald with his Knight Master he was shocked that the Wildcat had even requested that this boy finish his training and take on a Shang name.

* * *

Leo had been traveling home from the Yamani Islands when he received a letter asking for him to go and instruct a Shang in the final ways, before he would chose a name.

Leo had hoped to be able to go back to Shang for a few weeks at least but he dutifully turned his horse back and rode to Port Legann.

He was quite surprised to be introduced to the Prince, and when he asked for his trainee he was even more shocked when the Prince said "Me"

Leo was sure that the Prince would be stuck up and full of arrogance like so many nobles who had come to recieve training, of course the masters usually just beat it out of them. Leo was also nervous because as the youngest Shang ever, he was worried that his training might not be as inclusive or as percise as some of the others, but he would do his duty.

Leo rose to the occasion and indeed put Roald through his paces in unarmed combat. Over the course of those six months of constant training he and Roald had become good friends.

There was nothing they hadn't discussed and unintentionally Roald's personality began to change. Gone was the quiet unassuming boy that he had been raised, and here now was a man who knew himself and knew what was expected of him, even if he did not want to follow the path that had been laid for him.

Leo had finally broached the topic of choosing a name with Roald about a week before Leo had to return to Shang.

Roald nodded "I would love to be a dragon, or something as magnificent and beautiful, but like the Wildcat always says we are drawn to flashy names."

"The name you chose Roald should be part of you, it is a much your name as Roald is, and you should make it something special and unique. The name you choose, if you choose correctly will leave its mark, look at my eyes. Before I took the name of Leopard they were as blue as yours. Most of the time its the eyes, but sometimes its a mark in a specific shape"

Leo paused searching for any signs of hesitation in Roald's face.

"Your name must be chosen alone, you are to be locked in a cell for 24 hours of fast, prayer, and meditation. Let us hope you choose correctly."

At sunset Leo led Roald down to a room that had been cleared of all furniture and any means of comfort, Leo bowed as he left and locked the door, praying that Roald would find the right creature to represent him to every Shang he met.

Leo was nervous as he went to unlock the room for Roald the next day. This was his first official act of being a new member of Shang, and he had no idea if being in a different city would affect how Roald would find his name or not.

His hand paused on the handle and slowly he unlocked and opened the door.

Roald was sitting cross legged on the floor his blue eyes opened at the sound of the door opening. He smiled briefly "Hello brother"

Leo grinned and returning to tradition "The Shang Leopard would like to welcome to you to our brotherhood, your name brother?"

"The Shang Wolf greets his Leopard brother" Roald stood and bowed to Leo

Leo smiled and bowed back "Come brother to the feast that your Knight Master has made for you in celebration."

Leo later asked Roald where his mark was since his eyes remained unchanged. Roald pulled off his boot and there on the ball of his right foot was the mark of a paw print with 4 claws.

* * *

Leo had remembered that day so clearly. He had been ecstatic that Roald had picked the right name and that Leo could write to his own former Masters that he had done well.

Leo's thoughts were still swirling in his head when a knock at the door disturbed him. Sascha walked in with a box "The lady tells me that you reopened your wound sit up now and let me fix it."

Leo obeyed his thoughts with a lone rider making his way through the snow in Tortall.

* * *

Alright, so as proof that the last chapter was not a fluke update here you go :) Hopefully things will start to get interesting again...so review!! and hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon!!

~Kari


	15. Chapter 15

** At long last the newest chapter :**

**Come Back to Me**

Kel hit the ground with a resounding thud. She was exhausted and she had only been practicing for a half hour. She opened one eye as Leo plopped down beside her. He smiled down at her  
" I take it your a little out of practice Lady Knight?"

"Apparently more than a little! Who knew what 3 years of peace could do to a body, especially with a Shang for a partner."

"Well come on get up, we still have some exercises to go through before we can call it quits, and then we'll work on getting you back in shape"

Kel groaned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, finally standing Kel slowly began to follow Leo's movements.

Leo watched out of the corner of his eye, it was so funny, that the Lady Knight was out of practice especially when she had beat him in a sword fight 6 weeks ago. He couldn't wait to see her when she was in fighting form again.

Roald looked further up the mountain and saw more snow falling in pretty white lines. Overall the effect was quite beautiful... that is if he hadn't traveled through his entire country in the same cursed weather. He reached down and patted Darkness on the neck "Come on girl just a little further" He spurred his horse on praying that he would make it to one of Sascha's hidden entrances before nightfall and he would have to try and set up some sort of protective encampment. After this trip he would have a new respect for Alanna and her journey for the Dominon Jewel

* * *

Kel was stretched out in her bathtub letting the hot water soothe her sore muscles from her practice session with Leo. She let out a groan as she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming" she called as she pulled herself out and wrapped a towel about her as she walked to the door. She had thought everyone would be asleep at this hour of the night.

"Leo, I'm not in the mood for one of your midnight hunter games" Kel said as she pulled back the door

"Well I guess its a good thing that I was never very fond of those games then" Kel looked into a pair of bright blue eyes and then slammed the door in his face

Roald grinned and counted to ten before pushing the door open and saw Kel on the far side pulling on a pair of breeches that she had awkwardly shoved her shirt into as she pushed passed him and out into the corridor. Roald began to take off the heaviest of his winter clothes before he went in search. Sascha met him at the door with a cup of hot tea to help ward off chill from the cold and nodded down the hall toward the practice yard. With a nod of thanks Roald set off in that direction.

Kel was furiously beating a practice dummy "You know Keladry, I had almost hoped that you would be glad to see me, or at least given me a good evening."

"I'm giving you exactly what you gave me when you left, Your Highness, nothing. Not a word" She emphasized this with a loud and resounding smack that sent a quarter of its wooden arm flying.

"Kel, I was upset and I know now that I should not have left you. Resentment and anger clouded my judgement. But I am here now and I will not leave you. I don't think that I would even want to now."

"Why did you even bother to come in the first place? Its not like anyone made you stay those first months in that town."

"There are things that you have to know about me, and about why we are in this cursed safe house instead of in Tortall in a castle and with our friends"

"Why we're here?...I'll tell you why we're here, because I had some stupid idea that I could just ride out and start making things right for other people. Where did I end up? With three arrows in my body and now I'm stuck in a cave for the next three months until I can finally go home!"

Roald crossed the room to grab her hands "Kel just listen. A thousand years ago there was a prophecy about a kingdom falling to pieces and how its Prince and Protector would put it back together but that it would not be saved until we returned together."

"Well Roald, I'm obviously the Protector and you're the Prince so why can we not just go back when winter is over and then stop all this from happening"

"Kel I am sure you will be able to stop this destruction from happening, but I'm afraid that I won't be apart of it." Kel looked up at him and raised an eyebrow

"I... I abdicated my right to the throne of Tortall. I am now simply Sir Roald of Conte a knight of the realm. Liam is now the Crown Prince and the next heir"

"Why? Why would you give that up?" Kel whispered

"It's not as easy as everyone thinks, the rules and politics and when I became King it would mean that I could not wander as I love, my father stays in Corus now, save for important trips to fiefs, and I could not bare that life. Besides I am now no longer bound to marry a foreign bride, but someone that I can fall in love with."

" I always wondered when you were finally going to give up the life of the privileged" said a voice at the door "It was all that you used to talk about in training."

Roald and Kel both looked to see Leo leaning on the door frame his yellow eyes watchful. Roald hurried over to him and embraced "Leo it is good to see you again my brother"

Kel watched confusedly as they embraced "So how exactly do you know each other. Leo has yet to give me a straight answer"

Roald smiled at this "Leo can be very close mouthed. Leo is actually my training partner and training master in Shang. When I was four I asked my father to be trained and he agreed. Eda Bell, the Wildcat came to the palace when I was 6. Being a Prince was so boring always having to behave and by being a Shang I felt that I could be free. My lessons ended at the age of 15 when I was sent to Port Legann"

"You mean that the reason your father didn't take you on is because you had to become Shang" Kel asked

"Well, partly but as you are aware my father does like to do things differently. She had sent word to Shang that I was ready for all that I was young, and for four more years I was under the training of the Shang Leopard. Thus the reason why Leo is here and why we are brothers the Shang Leopard and the Shang Wolf"

"And none of our friends realized?"

"Well Fal knew but only because he had the room next to mine and he heard the Wildcat's effective ways of getting me up"

"You were always good Roald, but you never bothered to call much attention to yourself so I guess it isn't that big of a surprise. "

Leo laughed "Typical Roald, always so modest and shy. I wondered where he gets it, certainly not from his parents who are no such thing. As a Prince he is most remarkably unspoilt and he has excellent taste in his friends"

Kel smiled and finally noticed that Roald despite the calm tone of his voice was pale and she could see the deep circles under his eyes.

"Oh Roald you must be exhausted I didn't even think about you traveling in the snow. Here go lay down, we can talk more when you wake up"

Roald smiled and nodded "Yes mother" and went up the stairs and back to the room they had shared.

Roald fell upon the bed fully clothed while Kel was moving his packs to the wall when she looked back at him is eyes were closed and he was sleeping. Kel gave a little halfsmile, pulled of his boots and hose and opened as many outer-layers as she could before she slipped back out of the room.

She wandered over to the spare sitting room and found Leo waiting for her sitting on the far side of the room "Well?"

"He's completely out" Kel replied as she sat on the chair right across from him

Leo nodded "Aren't you going to stay with him? He did come back for you"

Kel sighed "Not tonight, I just don't know what to think he left me here and went home. He could have stayed he didn't have to come, and I could manage on my own..."

"You are capable of taking care of yourself, but he does like you Kel, and then he would feel guilt and if something did happen then he would think that there was something he could do. So it's better for him to be close"

Kel nodded running one hand through her hair "I just don't know, I can't be with him right now because I'm angry and I don't think that I can keep the bitterness away from how I deal with him right now"

"What can I do to help? You are both my friends and I will do whatever I can to make it easy for you"

Kel sighed and looked at him "Can you help me forget him, forget all of him"

Leo looked down as he answered her"Kel that is a dangerous thing to ask and it could leave you more angry and more heartbroken"

She met Leo's eyes as he stood and walked around the room. "I know the risks Leo. Don't tell me you haven't thought about this, about us" Kel stood and walked over to meet him

"Please" she whispered...

He reached out and took her hand and pulled her in "Kel, this is your chance, you can go now and we don't have to talk about this"

Yellow eyes met hazel and both were unflinching and they inched closer as their lips finally pressed together.

* * *

_Well, its only been like 4 months since my last post... I have a new job which is keeping me busy...which is good and bad. _

_ I also have had my internet unavailable for the last 5 days which is unbearable and it happened (of course) after I had finished this chapter... but here you go._

_Oh, and my car just failed instruction... not cool!_

_And the best news in 22 days I will be in Orlando Florida at Universal Studios for The Wizarding World of Harry Potter = Life is wonderful!_

_ And I just want to thank all of you for reading and hope that you continue to enjoy :)_

_~Kari_


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Readers... Yes its up finally. Thanks to all 82 of you who have put me on story alert. Enjoy!

**Come Back to Me**

**Chapter 16**

Roald woke up alone. He rolled over and turned to see an empty space beside him. Was he surprised? Not really. He understood Kel's decision to stay away until all of the hard feelings and uncomfortable emotions could run their course. After all, the important thing he thought to himself wasn't that he had left; it was that he had come back.

He slowly sat up stretching out muscles that were still a tad bit sore from riding in the cold. He sighed when he thought of another contributing factor to Kel's reluctance to stay with him… Leo

They were brothers and friends, but if Kel decided that she wanted Leo…how was he supposed to act? Roald wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want, and as he headed out the door he muttered quietly "It's her choice, but no matter what, I'll always be there"

He found Kel and Leo in the sitting room discussing possible routes through Tusaine to travel to Maren.

"I know that there are small little towns in the mountains, but I doubt that they are the friendliest people in the world, but they could at least help us sustain our own supplies until we reached Maren."

Leo nodded "I only wonder about us staying somewhere long enough for us to be recognized, because that is asking for a summons to the palace"

Roald spoke up from the door causing both Leo and Kel to jump "Perhaps the King might have an update from Tortall along the lines of the disappearing people. And what way is better to find out what is really going on in the kingdom."

Leo glanced at Kel "What he says is true, that would be the best way for us to get accurate information. If we left in a month or so much of the snow will have melted and we could get through fairly quickly."

Kel smiled "Well I guess we have some planning to do then boys."

A month came and went taking much of the snow and colder weather with it. There was still a chance for a random storm but Leo said they should go now while they could.

Kel had immensely enjoyed her time in the Cave, but she couldn't wait to finally be on the move again, to be able to ride freely for much longer distances. Also she hoped that it would ease the tension between everybody, and provide some much needed space.

Roald was the last one out of the door since he had taken a little longer to pack then all of the others. A small gold glint on the desk had caught his eye. He reached down and picked it up twirling it between his fingers recognizing it as the ring he had once hoped to symbolize what he and Kel might become. But he put it in a saddlebag and carried it along hoping that they might come to an understanding in the future.

The first night on the road was awkward to say the least. They had ridden most of the day in silence. Leo was watching the woods around them for trail signs and scouts often riding ahead of everyone. Kel and Roald were still uncomfortable to talk about much since neither was in a mood to be forgiving. It came as a relief when they finally found a small clearing that would be serviceable for camp. Kel was taking the first watch leaving Leo and Roald sitting around their small fire.

Leo cleared his throat "Roald, why don't we just talk about this now."

"I don't have much of a choice do I? Well, would you like to begin by how you took her from me, despite the fact that I knew how I felt about her? I told you in that bloody letter, and you just don't care"

Leo ran his hand through his hair "I didn't mean for it to happen. At first it was just physical attraction, I didn't plan for this to happen it just did, she was looking for a way to escape it, and I was there when you weren't"

Roald nodded "It makes me feel like a dummy for deciding to leave, for making her feel like I gave up on her, I still think you could have stopped yourself, but it doesn't really matter." Roald stared at the fire before looking up and meeting Leo's yellow eyes with his blue "Do you love her?"

Leo looked away and for a time didn't answer "I like her Roald, a lot. Is it love? I'm not sure, or at least it isn't yet. She and I have fun together, but only time will tell if it will last."

Roald nodded glad to understand how Leo felt "Just so you know, she and I we have a past and I know that we will have a future together"

"I can't take back the past Roald, but the future is always changing, and you might have a future but what if its different then they one you are thinking of?"

They were quiet for a minute before Leo attempted to throw a punch at Roald. Roald dodged it easily; laughing as he and Leo began a practice fight.

At the end of the bout both were sweaty but they had an arm around each other laughing.

"Still brothers Roald?"

"I could never forsake that bond Leo" Roald replied and they sat back down at the fire laughing at stories they remembered from when they were younger.

Kel came back from the edge of camp to find them telling jokes to each other and she gave a small sigh of relief. She leaned against a tree and watched them talk glad that she hadn't destroyed their friendship.

* * *

**Yes I know it has been ages but at least its up.**

**By the way The Wizarding World of Harry Potter...is AMAZING! It was a complete blast, and the best birthday present ever.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly...I'm having some difficulty with it...so we'll see.**

**Hope everyone is doing good and hope that you are continuing to enjoy!**

**Thanks**

**~Kari**


	17. Chapter 17

**Come Back to Me**

**Chapter 17**

Kel was irritated. She could not fall asleep thanks to the man sleeping beside her. Kel sighed as Leo let out another loud snore. She turned to glare at the man beside her blissfully ignorant of the irritation he was causing. After trying once more, she gave up and slid out of the bedroll and walked outside. She wrapped her arms around herself warding off the chilly air as she searched for Roald's look out spot.

After spotting him, sitting beside a giant tree, she made her way over and threw herself down beside him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly

"Leo snores" Kel said shortly

Roald grinned "You might want to learn to fall asleep first if you ever want to sleep"

Kel just nodded in reply allowing an awkward silence to fall between them

Finally Roald cleared his throat "Look Kel, things have been uncomfortable between all of us for the past month and a half, and I would like us to change that. I accept that you and Leo are together for now, and I only want to be friends, like we used to be Kel."

Kel reached over and grabbed Roald's hand "I will always be your friend Roald, and now we get to move forward and forget the past. Plus since we are now extremely close to Maren, I was hoping we would be able to find out more about the disappearances and find out if people are disappearing here as well."

Roald meanwhile had been staring a small scratch on Kel's hand. He pressed a finger on top of it and sent his gift to heal her, but not before a small drop of blood welled up at the corner putting Roald in mind of a Magic lesson he had long ago…

* * *

_"Now if a mage needs extra power he can take it from someone else, someone with the Gift can channel it to another mage, some one without the Gift allows it to be taken. You place a hand over a place that is bleeding, and draw power from it. This is very dangerous Roald, because you can kill the person, because they are giving you bits of their life force as well. So you must know when to stop, and how to control the draw."_

_"But, how come no one has ever tried to use this to take over a kingdom, if you took power from so many people no one could stop you." Roald asked a puzzled look on his face_

_Numair smiled at the question "There are only nine people in the world who know of such magic, The Black Robes already have enough power and we are judged to not be too greedy, plus we are generally scholars as opposed to fighters, and your Father and you are now aware. As Kings it is in your best interests to be fully aware of all types of magics. Now, the reason why I'm not to worried about some one discovering this, is because one person can only hold so much, when they over fill themselves it makes everything they do more dangerous, the smallest spell, such as lighting a candle can explode, I have this problem already simple because I am not used to using my gift for frivolities. Now I must make you promise not to tell anyone about this, save for in dire need. Promise me!"_

_"I promise, Numair"_

* * *

"Roald? Roald?" Kel's voice shook him out of his daydream

"May I have my hand back?" Roald looked down to find that his hand was clenched around hers "Oh, sorry Kel" he released her hand

"Kel do you remember what I told you about the disappearances in Tortall?

"You said that it was strange that no Mages were actually taken, but that their gifts were weakening"

"There is only one way that I know of to take a Mages power without having him drain it himself. It is very dangerous and very old and nigh impossible to stop with out killing the other mage."

"Are you saying that it is Blood Magic?" Leo's voice asked in the darkness causing both Kel and Roald to jump. Leo stepped into the clearing "It's the only way to explain the draining and the missing people. We Shang are only allowed to know because we have no magic, save for you Roald, and that is why it wasn't part of your training."

"So what exactly does that mean? How do blood spells work?" Kel asked

Roald gestured to Kel's hand "All I need Kel is access to some of your blood. Here is where it can get a little confusing. Your brothers and sister's all share the same blood, so by taking your blood I could potentially have a window to them, and if any of them have the gift, then by using your blood and the right spell I could drain your brother of his Gift. But you need the spell to do that, and I was never told that."

"But after they have been drained shouldn't the Gift come back?"

Roald shrugged his shoulders "It would regularly, but if they were able to drain it constantly, I'm not sure Kel, much of this is unclear because it is forbidden, and very few people know about it."

"So could the disappearances be linked to this mage? But why are only non-gifted people being taken?" Kel replied frowning as she tried to consider all of the possibilities "And how would this mage know who was related to the Mages?"

"Kel, I could walk through the kingdom and find out lots of information about the people of every town. Shangs, players, and soldiers roam and they frequent taverns and people talk especially about family." Leo said

"What I don't understand is how someone found out about this hidden magic… especially if it has been removed from teachings" Kel looked questioningly at Roald.

"Mages are always finding out new things Kel, in smaller areas a Mage could find that a house stands better if there is magic in the corners of the home, or that crops grow better if you put a trickle of magic in the soil. They could have been experimenting and found out what he could do, or perhaps he taught some one else and they were greedy and have now become very dangerous."

"So now we have to find this mage and some how stop them? How, what defense do we have?"

Roald sighed "I don't know Kel, we are going to have to work it out as we go. For now lets focus on getting to the next town, and then we can ask and see what else we can find."

Leo nodded "Why don't ya'll head back to bed, I will take the watch shift for now" Roald nodded, and Kel kissed his cheek as she walked by…

Kel was about to duck into her tent when Roald called out to her "Kel?"

She turned to face him "I know the days might be warming up, but you really shouldn't walk about in just a shirt at night time" With a small grin he ducked into his tent leaving Kel blushing and slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him noticing

* * *

A young lady was pacing back and forth in a hidden room, the desk was covered in sheets of parchment with tiny writing covering them and underneath a small dog laid. Upon the lady's head rested a silver circlet, her gown of dark blue glittered with silver threads, she was waiting anxiously for the news that would allow her to begin becoming the most powerful person in the world.

A knock at the door startled her and as it opened she gave a sigh of relief at seeing the man on the other side. "My lady" the man bowed "The last of the Tortallan's are being escorted to the fort, everyone should be settled in by tomorrow evening. We do regret that we were not able to get anyone related to the King and Queen but they are rumored save for the King to not have much magic "

"Excellent, and have you sent out your teams to the other countries yet?"

"My lady, you said that you only wanted the Tortallans, after all that is the biggest and richest country"

She slammed her hand down on the desk turning to face him "And what interest do you have in these other countries? I have your family in my servitude and if you wish to see them alive you will do as I say"

The man bowed lowed "As you know tonight is the ball that my parents insist upon having for my missing brother, I will visit the fort in three days times." The man rose to head out the door

"Oh, Jermaine, just so we are clear, You will head the team in Maren, and this time no mistakes" Jermaine turned pale and rapidly closed the door

She glanced down at the puppy under the table "You would think, Biscuit that after so many years my parents would have given up on finding my brother, really not that anyone tries anymore, but they could have at least named me heir. Soon, it won't matter though, because I'll be in charge of something much more than this tiny place."

She whistled and Biscuit hopped up and trotted after her as she left the hidden room to return to the main halls of her castle.

* * *

**Yes, I know its been ages... please find it in your hearts to forgive me and leave a review... grammer and punctuation might not be the strongest because I really did just type this supremely fast.**

**R&R**

**~_Kari _**


End file.
